Corrupting The Lion
by EZM2016
Summary: (Tons Of Smut) What if you were told your whole life that a part of who you are is not only “Not Normal” but disgusting? Been corrupted into thinking part of you is wrong? What if now you’re in a place where that part of you is fully accepted? What if corruption could be good, when it’s caused by a Snake? And so the Lion fell in love with the Snake.
1. 1

Harry cursed, bolting down the stairs. Heading for the dungeons. Of course, he had detention, even as an 8th year he couldn't stay out of trouble for long.

"Mr. Potter." Snape drawled, standing outside the potions class where he would be serving detention "Are you ever on time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, not waiting on an answer he turned and walked back into the classroom, robes billowing behind him. Harry groaned, rubbing his face as he followed.

"Sorry sir was working on my transfiguration essay," Harry said.

"The cauldrons over there need cleaning." He said, ignoring Harry's excuse completely, pointing to the corner of the room. "And no magic." He said with a hint of satisfaction.

"Yes, sir." Harry let out a sigh. At least the cleaning at the Dursley's would be good for something.

Severus walked around his desk, taking out a stack of essays the second years had turned in, scowling as he marked almost everyone with a failing grade as he ignored Harry as thoroughly as possible. However, a few times his eyes did wonder, he wasn't blind after all.

Harry scrubbed the cauldrons in mostly silence, working quickly but thoroughly until he was done in half the time it took other students. "Done, Professor." Harry wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts, on how extremely bad these papers were, by Harry's voice but he didn't let it show on his face that the boy had taken him by surprise. Snape just raised a quizzical eyebrow at him. "So soon, Mr. Potter?" He asked

"If it's one thing I know how to do, sir, its clean without magic." Harry nodded. "Helps when I was the one doing all the cleaning since I was 2." Harry murmured under his breath, but Severus heard him, again covering his shock.

"What are you mumbling about, Potter?" He snapped

"Nothing, sir." Harry gave him a small smile.

Severus' eyebrow went even higher, Potter had never smiled at him. Severus cleared his throat subtly "Very well Potter" He said finally. "Come, Potter. Dinner should be served by now." He commanded, not waiting on a reply as he headed out of the room towards the great hall.

Harry nodded, following Snape into the great hall, blinking as he walked in on a scene that only confused him.

Severus stopped, almost causing Harry to run into him, the scene before him was one he had expected for a while so he didn't want to interrupt his god son's well thought out plan. Harry went to walk past him, but Severus stopped him with a light touch on his shoulder, which he removed almost as soon as it rested there. Shaking his head when the boy looked at him questioningly, he nodded toward where Draco was standing with Blaise, everyone else watching them.

Harry watched the scene in confusion, eyes widening as he realized what Draco was doing, even before the "Would you do me the honor of a Date, Blaise?" Rang through the silent hall, happy chattering and cheering scattering as Blaise smiled and nodded.

"What?" Harry grew more confused, heart thumping hard against his ribs, murmuring to himself. "But Aunt Petunia said...it's not bad? I'm not bad?" He gulped, turning to step outside of the hall, shaking a bit as he tried to get a hold on himself.

The side of Severus' lips quirked slightly, happy for Draco. He noticed Harry out of the corner of his eye, the boy was very pale and looked like he was going to throw up. Curiosity got the better of him, though he'd deny it, so he followed Harry outside of the great hall. "Potter, what are you doing?" He drawled.

"Trying not to panic" Harry freely admitted, resting his head back against the wall, murmuring to himself. "It's not bad, obviously it's not, you saw how they reacted as if it wasn't anything wrong, she was wrong, it's okay to be gay, it's fine, _why are you panicking harry?"_

"Potter, do relax." He said in his usual tone, catching part of what Harry was saying. "You're gay?" He asked, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Harry paled even further, having forgotten Snape was even there. He opened his mouth, to say something, anything, but he couldn't so he just nodded. Even just the act of admitting it to someone else had him trembling, his muscles loosening suddenly so he slumped a bit into the wall.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking about his next words. "Being gay is a normal occurrence Potter, nothing to get so worked up about." He finally said, attempting to be somewhat comforting.

"Well, I would have liked to have been told that before!" Harry grouched softly.

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on that. "Who informed you that this wasn't normal?" He asked, instead.

Harry pressed his lips together before sighing, rubbing his forehead. "My Aunt. Said it was disgusting and wasn't normal..."

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously, but he covered it up with a scoff. "The only thing _'disgusting' in that house are those insufferable muggles." He said, trying to keep a growl out of his voice._

Harry peered up, the growl seeping into Snape's tone making him flush. "It's not disgusting?" His tone was soft, almost bewildered.

" _Of course not!" Severus said, louder than he meant to, it was a soft spot with him. He had a few of his snakes come to him over the years with these ridiculous views ingrained into them to the point of hating themselves. "You can choose who or what gender you love about as effectively as choosing your own eye color." He scoffed, trying to keep his tone neutral, failing for the most part._

Harry was wide-eyed, watching Snape get aggravated, but he could tell it wasn't at him, that was the only thing keeping him from bolting in fear.

Snape ignored the boy gaping at him, straightening himself. "Are you alright now Potter? Has your anxiety subsided?" He asked, trying not to let concern drip into the question.

Harry was still staring in wide-eyed fascination. "Oh!" He blinked, straightening up. "Yes sir." he murmured. "Thank you."

Snape nodded stiffly, turning back towards the great hall "Come, Potter, you need food. You still look a bit pale." He commented as he headed back to eat his own dinner.

Harry took a deep breath, letting it out with a 'woosh' as he walked into the great hall, throwing Blaise and Draco a smile as he passed the Slytherin table.

Severus had spent the meal watching Harry out of the corner of his eye, purely to make sure he didn't panic again, of course. Dinner had gone by quickly, finding Severus in his chambers, a glass of firewhiskey in hand, sitting on his couch lost in thought when he should be grading the tests from the 4th years that were beside him on the sofa. Instead, he found himself wondering how someone could hate another person so much for something that was completely out of their control, trying not to remember back on his own fathers' harsh words.

Harry tossed and turned, groaning to himself before he got up from his bed, walking around his room to try and wear himself out to sleep, his mind racing. It was times like these he was glad that each 8th year got their own room. After a bit he groaned, grabbing his invisibility cloak before he headed out toward the dungeons. He just needed to hear it again. Hear the proof and the honesty in Snape's voice.

Severus' thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping at his door and his wards letting him know that someone was there. "Who could be here this late?" He mumbles, getting up and walking over to open the door. He swung the door open with his sneer in place, but there was nothing there. Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Do get in here, Potter, before the whole castle sees." He growled.

Harry slipped past Severus, his face flushed when he yanked the cloak off after the door was closed, his hair sticking up even worse than normal.

Severus stood there, arms crossed, glaring at Harry, resisting the urge to run his fingers through the younger man's hair. "It's after curfew." He said sternly.

"It is." Harry nodded. It was late, even later than even the 8th years were allowed out of their dorms. Harry licked his lips, shifting. "I had to hear it again."

Severus arched a brow, uncrossing his arms. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about, Potter?" He asked, not as much hostility as he had meant to put into the question. It was the firewhiskey. Definitely.

"I need to hear it again." Harry repeated. "please. I need to hear that I'm not disgusting and that it's okay for me to be..." he trailed off with a flush, scrubbing at his face and hair, making it stick up even more.

Severus sighed. "Of course, it's fine that you're gay, Potter." He said, sighing again. "I thought we already covered this." He continued, having to make himself not reach out and thread his fingers through that unruly mop.

"I had to hear it." Harry shrugged, chewing on his lower lip. He peered up at Severus from under his lashes. "I'm sorry I woke you." He murmured. "But thank you. For earlier and for now."

Severus sighed again "You didn't wake me, Potter. I was grading papers." He said absentmindedly, walking back to pick up his glass, taking a small drink to calm his nerves, looking back at Harry expectantly. "Well. Did you need anything else?" He asked curiously

Harry Hesitated, chewing on his lower lip before shaking his head. "Thank you." he murmured, giving Severus a smile before turning toward the door, freezing after a couple of steps and straightening up. "Oh, bugger it." He whispered, turning to kiss Severus hard before pulling away, his face bright red as he turned to run toward the door.

Severus was shocked, to say the least, too shocked to hide that fact with his normal mask. But not shocked enough to let the boy get away with it, oh no. He cast a wandless locking charm on the door, advancing on Harry, backing him up against the door. Severus placed his hands on either side of Harry's head, Leaning down to whisper in his ear. "That was a dangerous thing to do, Mr. Potter." Snape drawled seductively, letting his breath fan over Harry's ear.

Harry gasped, shuddering at the voice rolling over him, his stomach clenching in arousal. He swallowed hard, tilting his head to the side unconsciously to give Severus more room. "What do you mean?" He breathed, trying to play innocent but the breathy tone of voice betrayed him.

Severus growled against his ear, pulling back, and grabbing Harry's chin to turn him so he was looking him in the eyes and able to examine Harry's face. It didn't take long for him to decide, crashing their lips together again, this time a little more gently than the last.

Harry could only gasp into the kiss, hands jumping to cling to Severus' robes as he returned it, cheeks still flushed.


	2. 2

Severus didn't take advantage of Harry's gasp to deepen the kiss, instead, he pressed into Harry, pinning him to the door as he licked and nipped along the seam of Harry's lips, asking for him to open up.

Harry whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut as he parted his lips, relaxing against the door and letting Severus hold him up against it.

Severus didn't dive in and ravish Harry, no, he took it slow, using his tongue to memorize each and every inch of Harry's mouth. Lazily running his tongue over Harry's teeth and tongue before pulling away slightly for a breath. Refusing to break contact with Harry, he nipped and sucked at the other man's jaw.

Harry was already panting pretty hard, tilting his head to give Severus more room as he caught his breath.

Severus nipped and sucked all the way up to Harry's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking gently. He pushed his knee between Harry's legs as he pressed his body impossible closer, licking and nipping at Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered, his knees buckling as Severus sucked on his earlobe, absently grinding against the thigh between his legs.

"What do you want, Potter?" Severus asked softly, a low growl seeping into his tone, obviously trying to hold himself back.

Harry looked up, his eyes dark and wide as he licked his lips. "A lot," he whispered with a husky tone to his voice. "And it's Harry." He reached up, threading his hand in Severus' hair before pulling him back into a kiss.

Severus groaned into the kiss, repositioning himself so he could wrap Harry's legs around his waist, pushing him harder into the door, any more and he was sure Harry might go through it. Severus' hands found their way into Harry's unruly hair, tugging gently as he deepened the kiss and this time, he **did** devour Harry's mouth.

Harry let out a soft moan, clutching to Severus with his legs as he sank into the kiss, letting Severus take control.

Severus released Harry's lips reluctantly, needing to breathe. He kissed his way down his neck and bit down gently between his neck and shoulder, licking over the small mark left behind.

"Please." Harry gasped, rocking hard against him.

Severus smirked, leaning in to whisper in his ear "Please what, Harry?" He almost purred Harry's name. "You never told me what you want." He said, licking the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry choked on a gasp, his flush traveling down his neck. "Thought it would be obvious by now." Harry managed to give a shaky whisper.

Severus pulled back, looking at Harry "Ah-ah, Mr. Potter, use your words." He drawled, his voice a huskier version of the tone he used while teaching.

"Harry," Harry grumbled, even as he licked his lips, taking a deep breath. "I want you." he admitted.

"Hmmm." Severus said, reaching up to trail his fingers down Harry's face lightly before scratching his neck carefully with his nails as he continued down to finger the top button on Harry's pajama top. "Do you now?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Harry's breathing hitched. "Yes." He licked his lips, wiggling a bit and grinding forward.

Severus pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, mumbling "Bedroom?" against them. "Or should I take you right here in the entryway?" He joked huskily, licking Harry's lips before nibbling on the bottom one.

"Oh fuck." Harry groaned. "Bedroom. Can use the entryway later." He begged.

Severus leaned back, arching an amused eyebrow at Harry before he changed to a serious expression. "You've thought this through? This is what you want?" He asked, barely touching Harry except to hold him up, trying not to cloud Harry's judgment.

Harry blinked, licking his lips. "Professor...Severus.. I've wanted you for a couple of years now." he admitted, his voice soft. "I want it. I want you."

Severus growled, grinding into Harry. "As you wish." He breathed against Harry's ear. Pushing them off the door, he setHarry down on his feet, placing a hand at the small of Harry's back as he guided him to the bedroom.

Harry was stumbling, clutching at Severus' clothes, absently trying to tug them off.

Severus moved out of Harry's grasp to stand behind him, guiding him with a hand on each shoulder, bending down to whisper in his ear. "Patience. You'll have more of me than you can handle soon enough." He kissed the nape of Harry's neck as they walked through the bedroom door.

Harry sucked in a breath, shivering at the kiss before he stepped closer to the bed, absently looking around to take the room in.

Severus took off his outer robe, laying it on the chair in the corner leaving him in his white button-down shirt and black trousers. He turned to watch Harry as the younger man surveyed the room.

Harry's eyes tracked the movement, eyes latched onto Severus. He took a couple of steps forward, eyes flicking back to Severus' face.

Severus let his face soften for a moment as he began to unbutton his shirt, leaving his surprisingly muscular chest bare for Harry to see.

Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes drifting back down before he licked his lips, his own fingers going to the buttons of his top. Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes drifting back down before he licked his lips, his own fingers going to the buttons of his top

Severus finished unbuttoning his shirt, removing it before he walked over to Harry and stilled his hands. "Allow me." He murmured, working to rid Harry of his shirt, his fingers ghosting lightly over the exposed skin beneath. Harry licked his lips nervously, hands going to move absently over the bare flesh of Severus' arms and chest.

Severus reached the last button, taking in the sight of Harry, trailing his fingers down the bared flesh. It had more scars than he thought it would, much to his surprise. He ran a finger over a particularly nasty one around his hip. Leaning down, he kissed him soundly, pushing the shirt from his shoulders. Severus led him to the bed pushing gently to sit down on it as he stood between Harry's legs, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Harry groaned into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Severus' hair, spreading his legs wider so Severus could step closer.

Severus complied, stepping closer as he leaned Harry back on the bed. He settled over him, breaking their kiss to trail kisses down Harry's neck, biting again only harder than the last. He llicked a trail down Harry's chest to his nipple, taking it in his mouth and rolling the nub in his teeth.

Harry cried out, his back arching in surprise at how good that felt, eyes wide.

"So sensitive." Severus mumbled, switching nipples as he started sucking lightly.

"D-didn't know." Harry panted, grabbing for Severus's hair, holding his head in place.

Severus complied lapping at the small bud mercilessly and soon Harry was a mess, whimpering and whining ad he arched into Severus' mouth, his hands falling to the sheets. "Please!"

Severus leaned back, giving Harry a chance to breathe. Running a finger under the waistband of Harry's pants and underwear, looking up to Harry, asking silently if he wanted to continue

Harry nodded rapidly, chest heaving as he breathed, managing to calm down a bit.

Severus licked his lips, taking Harry's pants and underwear down in one swoop, not looking away from Harry's eyes as he stroked a finger down Harry's dripping cock, licking his lips again.

Harry whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. His hips jerked at the touch,mouth falling open. "Fuck..."

"Sensitive indeed" Severus murmured, a smirk curling his lips as he held Harry's hips down, giving the tip an experimental lick.

"Anh!" Harry cried out, his head thunking against the mattress as he gave up trying to hold eye contact with Severus.

Severus mumbled a summoning spell, catching the jar of homemade lube as it flew to him. Slicking up his fingers, he circled his fingertip around Harry's entrance. Pushing his finger all the way in as he sucked at the tip of Harry's cock to distract him from the intrusion.

Harry tensed, his breath stuttering as he felt the finger slip into him. "Oh fuck. S-Severus."

"Mmm..you're so tight." Severus groaned at the thought of being inside him. "Am I your first?" He asks softly.

The flush that was on Harry's cheeks sped down his neck as he nodded, throwing an arm over his eyes to try and hide. "D-didn't know it was okay. And only wanted you." he panted.

Severus' eyes snapped up towards Harry's face, widening slightly. Shaking his head to focus, he moved the finger in and out until there was almost no resistance before adding another carefully, making sure to give Harry time to adjust.

Harry was panting, his arm still over his eyes as he rocked down as much as he could, trying to get more.

Severus pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them, trying to stretch him properly. He added a third finger before thrusting them in and out hard, brushing over Harry's prostate.

Harry arched sharply, his arm flying down to grab Severus'. "I-i want you in me." he panted. "Please. I need it, I need you. And I'm already close." he rambled, thighs trembling.

Severus removed his fingers as his other hand rubbed Harry's thigh, trying to soothe him. "Shhh." He said softly "don't be, I like seeing you on the edge." He smirked, reaching for a condom in his bedside table before holding it up to Harry, raising an eyebrow.

Harry flushed darkly, chewing on his lower lip before he shook his head. He knew he probably should, but honestly, he didn't care. He wanted to feel everything, including the mess afterward. He also knew that they had potions and the like for if something **did** pass.

Severus nodded once, tossing it aside and pulling his pants down, tossing them out of the way. He reached for the lube, slicking his cock pausing to give it a few tugs, letting out a soft moan as he lined himself up with Harry's hole. "Are you sure?" He asked one last time.

"Fuck me." Harry grinned, yanking Severus into another kiss.

Severus groaned into the kiss as he pulled back, pushing into Harry slowly.

Harry arched his back, letting out a shout as Severus sank into him, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist and trying to pull him closer.

Severus held his hips still, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs as he slowly pushed all the way in, pausing to let Harry have some time to adjust. He took a breath to control himself. Harry clutched at Severus, his eyes wide and locked on his as he relaxed. "O-okay." he whispered after a few minutes."

Severus reached up and stroked Harry's cheeks softly. "Relax." He murmured, leaning down to kiss him softly. When he pulled back, pulling his cock almost all the way out and snapped his hips forward experimentally.

Harry's breathing stuttered again, rocking back into the thrust as he kissed Severus back hungrily.

Severus stilled, tweaking Harry's nipples. "What do you want, Harry?" He asked taking a long slow stroke into Harry.

"Make me yours," Harry whispered. "I don't want to even know my name, much less EVERY want anyone else. Fuck me. Please."

Severus growled, biting down on Harry's shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood. Pulling out he snapped his hips forward hard. Again and again, changing angles until he found the spot that made Harry see stars.

Harry let out a sharp cry, his nails digging into Severus' back before he forced himself to let go, grabbing the sheets and blankets by his face instead. Severus moaned at the feeling of Harry's nails, pounding Into him harder and harder. "You're mine." He growled

"Yes!" Harry moaned, his head flung back. His thighs were trembling, back arching.

Severus was getting close seeing Harry this debauched, because of him no less. He reached down and started stroking Harry, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock.

"Oh!" Harry whined, his dark eyes snapping open. "Close!" He whimpered, nails going back to their spots on Severus' back

Severus' thrusts got sporadic, stroking Harry faster. "Come for me, love." slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

Harry jerked at the name, coming with a cry, his nails sliding down his back before he could let go.

Severus arched and came spilling inside harry moments later. Catching himself on his hands beside Harry's head, trying not to crush him.

Harry was wrung out and he looked it, hair sweaty, cheeks flushed and bruised lips. His hands were on the bed by his head, his chest heaving as he came down.

Severus slipped out of Harry slowly, rolling off and laying on his back, trying to catch his breath.

Harry turned, curling into him as he let out a soft sound, pressing close.

Severus put an arm around Harry, pulling him close, leaning to kiss the top of his head gently. Dreading that in the morning he was going to have to go back to the same old greasy git he normally was.

Harry let out a contented sigh, tilting his head up to kiss Severus' jaw, sleepy.


	3. 3

Severus woke up to an empty bed. He reached to make sure no one was beside him, sighing when his hand didn't touch flesh. He wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or if he was sad that Harry had left. Grunting, he ran a hand down his face before he threw his covers off and sat up on the side of his bed, head in his hands. "Why did I do something stupid like that?" He asked out loud. After a moment, he shook his head trying to refocus as he got up to start getting ready for the day.

Harry had bolted because he was nervous. He wanted Severus, he'd told the man that, but he was afraid that Severus only did it because of the firewhiskey the other had drank. The next couple of weeks was horrible. If anything, it was worse than ever before. House points were taken off almost just for breathing. It was driving him insane and made his chest ache fiercely.

Severus had resorted back to a level of coldness he hadn't been since the war ended. He hated this. Hated that Harry had made him feel like a fool at all. Most of all he hated that he didn't have control of his emotions like he usually did. He caught himself taking points from Potter more than he ever had, but he can't stop, he was too upset to stop. He was lost in thought, walking toward the Great Hall for lunch when he came upon a scene that made his stomach lurch. One of his own house had Harry pinned to the wall.

Harry had finally had enough, marching down to the dungeons before dinner. Not making it far before he froze in terror as a Slytherin suddenly pushed him into the wall. Before he could make a sound, the other boy had kissed him, causing his eyes to widen. His terror, however, had made him unable to even move. He was just about to shove the Slytherin back when a sound made the other pull away.

Severus growled so low only he could really hear it. Before he could stop himself, he yanked the Slytherin back by his cloak. "Mr. Anderson." Snape drawled, trying and failing to hold a monotone.

Harry was looking up at Severus in shock. Was he helping? He was shaky, sliding along the wall until he could get on the other side of Severus from Anderson, his hands trembling.

Severus just watched as Harry scoot around him out of the corner of his eye, curious. He let go of the Slytherin in his grasp as he pursed his lips. "20 points from Slytherin." He said, eyeing Harry up and down before drawlinge "For terrible taste in men." He watched as the Slytherin nodded before turning tail and bolting down the hall. Severus straightened up, nodding to Harry. "Potter." He turned to make his way toward the great hall as if nothing had happened.

Harry had frozen where he stood, his eyes wide in shock, face still pale from the attack and what Severus had said.

Severus noticed Harry had not moved. Pausing, he turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Potter? Slytherin got your tongue?" He snarked.

Harry frowned, his voice trembling as he popped back with a "Yeah, not the one I want though." Before he turned, aiming to run back to his room and just call Dobby for food. He wasn't even really hungry, so maybe he'd just go to bed and hide from the world. Severus hated him, for what he did not know. And dramatic or not, it hurt like hell.

The response caught Severus off guard, Harry's behavior only angering him more. He wasn't going to get away that easily. Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's forearm, firmly but not harshly, not wanting to hurt him regardless of his anger. "What is wrong with you, Potter?" He asked, forcing himself to sound bored instead of the concern and frustration he was feeling.

Harry froze, his breathing panicked as images and sounds flew through his mind of the beatings he had gotten from Vernon whenever he had grabbed Harry as the boy tried to run. He turned, shaking hard, panic and fear clouding his eyes as he was lost in the flashbacks.

Seeing Harry like this made the bored expression slide from his face, the concern underneath showing. Severus looked around, noting that they were still out in the open, frowning as he thought. They weren't close enough to his rooms for them to go there, but there was an empty classroom two doors down. Severus kept his hand on Harry, steering him into the room before he closed the door, putting a silencing charm and a locking charm so they could have some privacy

Harry stood in the middle of the classroom, his chest heaving as he tried to get his breathing under control, still stuck in the flashbacks, arms wrapping around himself.

Severus sighed, reaching out slowly to cup Harry's face in his hands, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his cheeks. He murmured conforming words, trying to get him to calm down.

Harry flinched at first at the sudden touch before leaning into the warm, familiar hands, eyes slowly clearing as he managed to pull himself out of the images. "S-sev'rus?" He whimpered, shaking hard enough from the after-effects of his panic that his teeth were chattering.

Severus flinched slightly at his name coming from Harry's lips. However, he couldn't just stand there and let the other man suffer, no matter how mad at Harry he was. Severus reached out to pull Harry against him, resting his cheek on the top of Harry's head, rubbing his back soothingly.

Harry let a hand rise shakily to cling tightly to the front of Severus' robe, slowly calming and relaxing against the professor. Once he was calm, he took a deep breath, pressing closer. "I thought you hated me." He murmured, his voice soft, bracing himself for Severus' possible reaction.

Severus scoffed, backing away and letting go of Harry now that he was calm. "What was that about, Potter?" He asked, trying to sound bored but it wasn't quite working as he still just sounded worried.

Harry pressed his lips together, already missing the warmth and comfort. "They didn't just tell me I was disgusting." he murmured softly. "Actions, of course, speak much louder than words." he turned toward the door. "Just as your actions over the past couple of weeks showed that I was correct, and you resented it, resented me." He stepped forward, pulling out his wand so he could cancel Severus' spells, just wanting his bed so he could try and remember the warmth as long as possible.

Severus was trying to process all of the information at once before he chose to focus on just one thing at a time. "My actions?" He spat, trying his best to keep control of his voice. "I resented it?" He asked, doing a poor job of keeping his rage under control. How dare Harry say he resented it, foolish man. "You're the one that left. The one kissing Slytherins in the hallway "He seethed, trying to get that picture out of his head still. Severus finally just sighed, waving his hands to remove the lock on the door. He kept the silencing charm up as he turned his back to Harry, trying to regain his composure.

"I left because I was fucking terrified that you only did it because you were drinking." Harry snapped, turning, his own fury showing on his face. "And if you would pull your head out of your ass, though with your nose it may be stuck, you would have seen that he was being an asshole and was forcing me!" Harry snarled, forcing back the tears that had gathered in his eyes. "I wasn't bloody lying when I said the only one I've wanted for years was you." He turned, wrenching the door open but turned before he left the silence bubble. "Either you're the asshole you've been the past two weeks, or you're the man I care for that took my virginity and gave me the best night of my life so far. You can't fucking be both, you decide." He stomped out, slamming the door as hard as he could before he started back toward his room.

Severus stood there, dumbfounded. He took a deep breath. "First things first." He pulled out his wand to cast his Patronus to Minerva, asking her to get her hands on Anderson and go over some personal space boundaries and assign detention with Filch, because Severus would kill him. He took a moment to compose himself before he took down the silencing charm, making his way to Gryffindor tower to finish this conversation.

Harry stepped into his room, still muttering about 'dumbass professor with his nose and his emotional constipation, and his asshole self' as he stripped off his shirt. He tugged on a pair of pajama pants, even though it was barely dinner time. He didn't plan on going back out of his room until he had to. Luckily with how the 8th year rooms were situated in the tower, no one would be bothering him.

Snape made his way up the tower, able to find Harry's room easily as none of them were connected to the Gryffindor Dormitory like the younger years. He took a deep breath and knocked just under where a small plaque labeled it with "Harry Potter". When the door opened Severus' breath caught in his throat at the site of a shirtless Harry.

Harry jumped at the knock, going to open his door only to blink at the sight of Severus. He swallowed, letting out a soft sigh before he stepped back, letting Severus into the room. He quickly closed the door, closing up a silencing spell.

Severus crossed his arms in aggravation. "We are not finished with this conversation," he said calmly.

Harry just gave him the stink eye before going to put his clothes in the hamper for the house elves to clean. "You sure seemed done with it earlier." Was all he said.

Severus glared at him "You're the one who stormed off dramatically." He stated. "Are you sure you're not a Hufflepuff?" He mumbled under his breath grumpily, the badger house being the one he knew for dramatics that trumped even the Gryffindors.

"No, but the hat did want me in Slytherin," Harry said, feigning absentmindedness. He finally just sighed as he looked up from what he was doing. "I did storm off, rather dramatically too. But why did you follow me?" He asked, hope in his eyes that he refused to voice.

Snape snorted "The snakes would have eaten you alive." He snarked. "And because, as I said, we are not done with this conversation. Do keep up Potter." He said with exasperation, hiding his emotions effectively.

"Then talk." Harry glared at him, hurt showing on his face.

Severus raised an eyebrow, choosing a subject that was the safest of the three. He wasn't a Gryffindor after all, he wasn't required to be courageous right now. "Anderson has been reprimanded and assigned detention." He mentioned, clearing his throat

Harry blinked. "Thank you." He stared down at his hands. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I let Minerva handle it..." Severus trailed off. "I do not think I could fairly punish him without causing bodily harm to a student." He said absentmindedly. Clearing his throat again, he ran his finger over the post of Harry's bedpost, trying to preoccupy himself.

"Why would you have caused harm to him?" Harry watched him closely, a soft confused frown on his face.

Severus glared at Harry. "You should not be touched without your permission." He said simply

Harry raised his eyebrows. "So, you're telling me if anyone else... No, if any of the other Gryffindors had this happen to them, you'd want to cause bodily harm to the Slytherin that did it?"

Severus looked him in the eye. "No. Now, about your relatives." He said, switching the subject off of himself.

"I no longer have to deal with them." Harry waved his hand, eyes cutting away as what he had said sunk in. So, it was only him?

Severus raised an eyebrow and nodded, understanding that Harry didn't want to talk about it. Building up the nerve he finally spoke. "I had two sips of the firewisky by the time you arrived." he clarified, not looking Harry in the eye but he wasn't avoiding his gaze either.

Harry's eyes snapped to him, widening. "You ...it wasn't because of..."

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, Potter, I wasn't drunk. Nowhere near it." He responded.

"Oh." Harry flushed darkly, shifting from foot to foot. "I could smell it and see it, I didn't know."

Severus nodded. "Why do you care for me Potter?" He asked. "I am not a nice man." He informed him quietly.

"To those that don't know you, maybe. But I see the humor and wit where others are fooled into thinking it sarcasm and censure. " Harry flushed, looking to the side

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is that so." He asked. "I'm old enough that I could be your father." He reasoned.

"So?" Harry snorted. "In case you haven't realized, I've always been more attracted to those older."

Severus rolled his eyes "It's just a phase. You'll want someone your age, not some old grouchy man." He tried again.

"I think I know by now what I want." Harry crossed his arms, rolling his own eyes. "I'm not going to grow tired of you. I'm not going to suddenly decide I want someone my age like Dean, or even Ron." Harry shuddered, wrinkling his nose.

Severus sighed. "Impertinent brat" He mumbled

"Mmm, that insult lost its sting 5 years ago." Harry gave him a crooked grin.

Severus rolled his eyes. "It wasn't an insult." He said with a sigh. "I should go." He said quietly, reaching for the door

Harry sucked in a breath, reaching out to grab Severus' hand. "Then what was it?" he asked, his voice soft and hesitant.

"An observation" he replied softly but fondly, not turning around but not pulling out of Harry's grasp either.

Harry latched onto that fondness, tugging on Severus' hand before taking a step closer himself. "What makes me so special?" he asked softly. "Why would you want cause Anderson bodily harm for ME, but not for others?" He slipped between Severus and the path to the door.

Severus shivered at the thought of what happened the last time he had Harry between himself and a door. He shook his head, finally registering the question. "Because no one will touch you unless you allow it." He all but growled, looking away.

"Why?" Harry pushed, taking a step closer, heart racing.

Severus looked up to meet Harry's gaze, not backing down. "Because Anderson touched someone I care about without their consent. It's unacceptable." He said before he could think better of his words.

Harry's heart raced faster, hope in his eyes. "You care for me? Why?" He took another step forward, within reaching distance of Severus.

Severus couldn't help himself, he reached forward and stroked Harry's cheek as he took a step forward, sliding into Harry's personal space. 'Oh well. You've began this, might as well finish it.' He thought before he spoke. "Because you're worth caring about." He breathed.

Harry sucked in a breath, leaning into the touch on his cheek before he let his eyes close. "I'm sorry I left." he whispered. "I was scared. Scared that it wasn't what you actually wanted."

Severus leaned in closer. "It's okay." He murmured "I thought you left because you didn't want this. That I wasn't what you wanted." He said softly, so close his breath fanned over Harry's face.

"I want it." Harry murmured. "I want you. Please." He served the ball firmly in Severus' court, clinging to the front of the man's robes. He could easily detangle himself and leave, it's not like Harry had locked it.

Severus backed Harry up against the door firmly, hands pressed to the wood on either side of his head just like last time. He bent his head and whispered in Harry's ear. "Did you miss me, Love." He murmured, trailing the tip of his tongue along the shell of Harry's ear.

Harry gasped, knees buckling even as he clung tighter, tears in his eyes. Oh, thank god


	4. 4

Severus nuzzled his face against Harry's neck, gently kissing his neck tenderly. "Are you okay?" He murmured against Harry's skin.

"I'm perfect." Harry rasped, blinking the tears back as he tilted his head.

"Do you want to go to my rooms or do you want me to take you right here?" Severus asked huskily, nipping at Harry's neck.

"If we go to your room, " Harry whispered, laughing softly. "We really WON'T be going further than the entryway"

Severus groaned, pushing his leg between Harry's, pushing him into the door more "on second thought, I don't think I can wait, I might just fuck you against this door right here." He purred, nipping and sucking at Harry's jaw.

"Fuck, yes please!" Harry begged, pulling Severus into a hard kiss.

Severus devoured his mouth, sucking at his tongue and lips and licking at his teeth as ran his hands down Harry's naked torso. He pulled back, slightly out of breath. Severus placed another kiss chastely on his lips and flipped him around, pushing him against the door, not hard enough to hurt him but he definitely felt it. Severus attached his lips to the side of Harry's neck, pressing his body against him

Harry was a panting mess by the time he was flipped around, his hands pressing palms to the wood as he unconsciously pushed his hips back, dragging his ass against Severus' crotch. The fact that Severus was a bit taller than him (probably due to the neglect of his childhood) only served to make Harry feel smaller when pressed and condensed against the door like he was.

Severus backed up just enough to take his cloak off and toss it to the side, working on the buttons of his shirt as he ground his hips forward against Harry's ass.

Harry let out soft whimpers, sweat already sheening on his back as he curled his toes against the stone. "Please." he whispered, his hands sliding up the wood grain.

Severus kicked off his shoes and discarded his shirt, dropping to his knees behind Harry as he pulled Harry's pajama pants down slowly. Severus licked his lips unconsciously at the sight of Harry's bare ass.

Harry shivered, spreading his legs a bit more, stretching himself as long as he could, not even seeing what Severus was doing.

Severus put a hand on each of Harry's ass cheeks, spreading them apart, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Harry's hole softly.

Harry moaned, arching his back even further, pressing into the hands on his ass. "Please." he whimpered, wanting to feel him.

Severus squeezed his ass. "Keep your hands on the door, no touching yourself, and stay still." He commanded. Leaning forward, Severus took a lick of Harry's entrance, wanting to see his reaction.

Harry let out a questioning noise, even as he followed the order, tingles shooting up his spine at just the tone. He gasped in shock at the swipe of Severus' tongue, moaning so loudly he was surprised the silencing spell held firm.

"Mmm" Severus hummed as he licked into Harry mercilessly, loving the sounds he was getting out of the shorter man. Smirking, Severus plunged his tongue into Harry's tight entrance and began fucking him with it.

Harry almost screamed, his head thrown back as he panted, his whole-body trembling, trying to keep from rocking back into Severus' motions.

Somehow Severus was still able to smirk with his tongue buried deep in Harry's ass as he added a finger in there with his tongue, continuing to stretch Harry out.

Harry whimpered, sliding his hand further up the door to keep himself from reaching down, unable to keep from rocking back onto the finger he felt with a soft gasp. "Please."

Severus smacked his ass roughly, removing his tongue, but leaving his finger "I said be still." He commanded.

Harry gasped sharply, rocking onto his toes a bit before settling down. "Sorry. "he panted, thunking his forehead against the door.

Severus mumbled something, and the lube flew out of the nightstand and into his palm. It wasn't his, but it would have to do. He slicked up both fingers and pushed them carefully into Harry's entrance

"Yessssss." Harry moaned, long and low as he felt the fingers start to stretch him out. "Sev'rus."

Severus stood before adding a third finger and stretching him even more as he kissed his neck "You tasted so good." He murmured against the back of the ear, sucking gently on the pulse point there.

Harry gasped as that sent static shocks through his body, making him flush. He tilted his head back to where it was to give Severus more room, but other than that forced himself to stay still, even if all he wanted to do was fuck back on the older man's fingers

Licking his lips as he loved the reaction he was getting from the younger man, Severus spoke again "I want to fuck you through this door." He removed his fingers, feeling that Harry was stretched enough. He backed up slightly to remove his pants and underwear, tossing them to the side as he stepped back up against Harry. He grabbed the lube and slicked his aching cock up, brushing Harry's ass with his hand and cock every time he stroked it to spread the lube.

"YES! Please, Sev'rus please!" Harry begged, unable to keep from rocking back as he stepped back closer to Severus, his chest and arms still on the door.

Severus put one hand on Harry's shoulder to still him and used the other to guide him to Harry's entrance "Gentle or hard?" He asked huskily.

Harry whined as a hand pinned him to the door, the question making him shudder. He took a moment think because it took a moment to even get his thoughts in some semblance of a line before he let out a soft whimper. "Hard. You said you'd fuck me through this door."

Severus groaned at the answer he was hoping for. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself fully in harry with one swift motion, not even giving Harry time to think, He pulled back before thrusting back into Harry. He stilled for a moment to take Harry's hands, pinning them together above his head with one hand, the other tugging his head to the side by his hair so he could bite down on his neck roughly. "You're mine." He murmured, licking where he bit.

"Yesss." Harry whined, eyes rolling back a bit as he was manhandled. "Please!" He tried to move, wanting to test what Severus would do. He raised up on his toes before falling back on his feet, somehow managing to work Severus' cock deeper into him pegging his prostate.

Severus growled, smacking his ass again. "I said be still." He commanded, slapping his other ass cheek for good measure.

Harry cried out, clenching down just a bit in a reaction which only made him hotter when it made the pressure on his prostate harder. The orders and the spanking and the demanding voice of Severus making him want to melt against the door.

Severus moaned at the clenching around his cock, grabbing Harry's hip. Fingers dug into Harry's wrists and nails into his hip as Severus began thrusting hard into Harry, hitting his prostate every time.

Harry cried out each thrust, his head falling back as his knees buckled. "Please!" he whispered, unable to keep from essentially rambling. "Please. Fuck. Fuck me, Sev'rus. Please."

Severus pounded into him harder and harder, pressing him further against the door. Reaching down he smacked Harry's ass between thrusts, seeing if he got the same reaction as earlier.

Harry was a mess, crying out each smack that Severus landed on his ass, the press of the cock in him driving him higher and higher. At this rate, he was going to come without even being touched.

Severus leaned forward, nipping at Harry's ear "You like that love? Like it when I'm a little rough with you?" He asked in a low voice, smacking Harry's ass again.

"Yes!" Harry gasped out between his rambling. "Please!" He was growing closer and closer, it wouldn't take much more to tip him over that edge, especially after the rimming earlier.

Severus reached around ghosting his fingers over Harry's aching cock, thrusting back in with all of his strength. "M'so close." He mumbled, "want to fill you up." He moaned, still thrusting

That did it, the words plus the barest touch of fingers set him off, coming with a scream as Harry tensed to keep from slipping down the door. He barely managed to stay upright, the hold on his wrists and hip being most of what was holding him in place.

Severus thrust once more and came tumbling over the edge hard with Harry. Trying to keep them both upright, he turned Harry around and kissed him up against the door. "Missed you." He murmured against Harry's lips.

Harry gave him a dazed smile, even while kissing him, pulling back after a bit to slump against him. "Missed you too. "he murmured. "Hated the last two weeks."

Severus nuzzled his neck, lifting him up to lazily wrap his legs around Severus and carried him over to his bed. He tucked him in, kissing his forehead as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Harry soaked up the care and affection, eyes hazy as he shifted so he could grab Severus' hand. "please." he murmured. "Don't do what you've done the last couple of weeks." He flushed, half hiding his face. "I can't handle it..."

Severus looked from Harry's hand to his face, gaze softening as he brought his other hand up to caress his cheek softly "Rest love." He murmured. "I have to go, but you can come down to the dungeons after curfew." He paused, giving Harry a look saying, 'I know you'll probably be out of bed anyways' "And we will talk more." He finished softly. Kissing Harry's lips one last time, he spelled his clothes back on, taking the silencing charm down as he left Gryffindor tower.

Harry sighed softly, dozing off before Severus even left the tower, a soft smile on his face.


	5. 5

Severus paced back and forth in front of his fireplace, waiting on Harry and watching the clock. So many things running around in his mind:

"Was he stupid?"

"Why did he allow that to happen again."

"Was this all just sex again for Harry."

"Was that all he was?"

"Was Harry even going to come?"

Then he had promptly reminded himself that he wasn't a 4th year Hufflepuff and forced himself to sit down.

Harry glanced at the time, smiling to himself as he drew his cloak around him, sneaking down to the dungeons carefully, mentally scowling as he passed where Anderson was following Filch back to the caretakers office. He knocked carefully at Severus' door, shifting from foot to foot as he waited.

The knock startled Severus out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, moving back to let 'no one' in, before pushing the door closed.

Harry ripped the cloak off his head, grinning at Severus with his hair sticking up with help from the fabric. "Hi." he breathed.

Severus just stared for a moment, stepping closer as he realized he was allowed to do this now. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair without another thought. "Hello." He breathed.

Harry leaned into the touch with a happy sound, smile softening. "Did you rest any?" he asked

"No." Severus admitted "I had papers to grade, but I'm used to it." He said, walking over to sit on the couch, inviting Harry to join him silently.

Harry walked over after a moment, toeing off his shoes before he curled up against Severus' side, feet tucked under him.

Severus raised an eyebrow, looking down at Harry "I wasn't aware I bedded a cat." He said with amusement, wrapping an arm around Harry.

"Mmm, Barbed penis isn't a turn on." Harry hummed, grin wide on his face as he pressed closer.

Severus snorted despite himself and chuckled softly. "I suppose not." He agreed.

Harry grinned at being able to get Severus to laugh. He relaxed completely against him, his fingers absently running over Severus' hand.

Severus smiled softly at Harry, who was focused on his fingers. "We need to discuss this" he said, motioning between them.

Harry startled a bit as he looked up at Severus, chewing on his lower lip. "Discuss how?" he asked, his voice still soft.

Severus sighed, taking his hand from Harry and running his thumb over Harry's bottom lip, releasing it from his teeth and soothing the skin where he had been biting it. "Shhh." He said, trying to sooth Harry. "Nothing bad." He assured him. "Just the..." he paused thinking of a word "dynamics of it."

Harry flushed softly, giving him a tiny smile. "Okay, what about it?"

"We can't tell anyone until after you graduate." Severus said. "Teacher/Student relationships are not against the rules, but it is frowned upon." He continue "Plus the fact that you're the hero of the wizarding world and I'm an ex-death eater and not to mention the age difference..." He explained.

"You know I care nothing for that." Harry grumbled, frowning. "And sod the lot if they're gonna frown and judge us. It's not their life. I did my duty..." Harry sighed, nodding. "I will wait, however, it's only a few months."

Severus chuckled at Harry's obvious pouting. "I can't grade your papers or potions anymore. We do have to tell Minerva so she can arrange for someone else to grade your assignments." He said, thinking of it as he was talking. "And I'll have to treat you the same as usual in class." He said, giving Harry a look.

"Can it be the usual without it being like the last couple of weeks?" Harry asked softly.

Severus sighed again leaning down and pressing a kiss to Harry's head gently. "I apologize." He forced himself to say, he meant it but he wasn't good at apologizing, but Harry needed to know he didn't mean it. "I was hurt." He explained. "It won't happen again." He assured Harry

"I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry leaned into the affection. It meant the world to him that Severus actually apologized. He knew he hated doing it.

Severus ruffled his hair affectionately, sliding him over a bit so he can stand up. "It's late." He said, eyeing Harry.

Harry pouted a bit. "Can I stay here?" He asked softly.

Severus nodded, walking towards the bedroom. "We are only sleeping though." He said over his shoulder as he went to his dresser to get some pajamas

"Of course." Harry nodded, taking his shirt off before slipping into the bed, watching Severus get dressed

Severus stripped, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He crawled into bed, opening his arms to Harry, already knowing he was probably wondering if cuddling was allowed.

Harry slid over, burying his face into Severus' chest. He let out a soft sound, wrapping his arms around Severus.

It was the week before graduation, classes were over for the 8th years, and visitors were welcome at Hogwarts to celebrate with their family. Severus walked into the great hall to see the golden trio, plus two. He had to raise an eyebrow at the scene. Harry was standing in the middle, a twin hanging off each shoulder. Twins who were meant to be there seeing their brother graduate In a few days, but their attention was fully on Harry, grinning mischievously at him. Harry himself was focused on talking to his friends and not the other flirtatious Weasleys. Hermione was confused and Ron just looked exasperated. Severus rolled his eyes at the scene, willing himself to ignore it and sit at the head table.

Harry smiled, bemused as Fred leaned forward to whisper a joke to him. He didn't realize exactly how close he was, the others breath fanning across his ear as the other twin wrapped an arm around his waist.

Severus gritted his teeth. Trying to listen to whatever Minerva was saying, attempting to control his anger.

"Severus." Finally broke through his anger and by the look on her face she had said it multiple times. "What?" He hissed, cutting his eyes at her. "Calm down, will you, can't you tell that Harry only had eyes for you?" She asked. He rolled his eyes, getting up to leave, robes billowing behind him as he left through the teachers entrance so he wouldn't have to look at the scene before him any longer.

Harry looked up, frowning a bit when he didn't see Severus. He stayed a bit longer before making his excuses, heading to the dungeons rather than his room.

Severus had just made it back to his rooms and poured him a cup of firewhiskey and put it to his lips to take the first drink when he had a knock at the door. Sighing, he sat the glass on the mantle of the fireplace and answered the door.

Harry stood there, concern on his face. "Why weren't you at dinner for long?" He asked, slipping inside quickly as he heard others walking around the corner.

Severus closed the door and raised an eyebrow "You noticed?" He asked curiously, surly Harry was too busy with those twins to notice him.

"I looked up to find you and you were gone. " Harry frowned.

Severus shrugged " I wasn't hungry." He said, picking up his forgotten glass. "Shouldn't you get back with your friends?" He asked, taking a sip, leaning against the mantle now.

"Told them I was going to bed early." Harry shook his head. "Twins offered to tuck me in."

Severus took another sip of his drink, trying to calm his nerves. "Maybe you should have let them." He said offhandedly, walking towards the bedroom to change into his pajamas, just to give him something to do.

"No, thanks." Harry shook his head, following Severus. "Why would I have? "

Severus shrugged again, rummaging through his drawers for some pants. "They seemed pretty happy to see you today. Figured you'd want to spend more time with them." He said vaguely, unbuttoning his shirt to change

"Nah, they're just friends. I wanted to spend time with you." Harry walked over pressing a kiss to Severus' arm

Severus moves away from Harry slightly, sliding his shirt off "Maybe you should stay in the tower tonight. Your friends will miss you." He said, pulling on his pajama shirt and begging to button it.

"No, I want to stay with you... " Harry paused. "D..do you not want me to?"

"I'm sure you'd rather be up there with them." Severus said, coldness seeping into his statement. "I'm sure there more fun." He added, taking his trousers off and pulling on his pajama pants, downing the last of the firewisky in the cup as he walked back towards the living room.

"Alright, what the hell is going on Severus?" Harry frowned, the cold in his tone hurting him.

Severus rolled his eyes, going to the sink to rinse his glass "Nothing is 'going on' Pot...Harry." He said with a sigh catching himself, hard to break the habit of calling him 'Potter' when he's annoyed.

"You're annoyed. Why?" Harry's frown deepened.

Severus raises an eyebrow. "I am not annoyed Potter, I'm tired." He said before he could correct himself again.

"Bullshit." Harry snapped. "Dont lie to me, Severus I am neither addled or blind. Something is bothering you."

Severus glared at Harry "Nothing is wrong, just let me be!" He said louder than he meant to.

"Bullshit!" Harry glared right back. "Otherwise you would not be doing this!"

Severus rolled his eyes "And what, pray tell, am I doing exactly?" He asked, putting on his neutral, bored expression as he contemplated another glass.

"You're acting cold and upset. You've called me Potter, and you're trying to shut me out." Harry ticked them off on his fingers.

'Yes. Another glass sounds lovely.' Severusthought as he made his way to the bottle, pouring another small glass. Pinching the bridge of his nose "You're being dramatic"

"No, Severus. I believe it is YOU being dramatic at the moment. What has got your wand in a knot?" Harry stalked closer taking the glass away from him.

Severus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Give me my drink back, Harry." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

"No. Tell me what's wrong. I've done something to upset you and I want to know what" Harry shook his head, determination on his face

Severus gritted his teeth. "Fine, I guess we are doing this now." He said, sitting on the couch. Taking another calming breath before he spoke again. "It's fine." He said, hoping Harry would get it and this conversation would be over.

Harry wrinkled his brow, hesitantly sitting next to Severus, wanting so badly to press close like he usually did "What's fine? What are you talking about?"

Severus, however, kept a good distance from Harry. "The twins." He tried to clarify. "It's fine." He repeated "I'll be here when graduation is over, if that's what you wish. I will not hold this against you." He said, taking the glass from harry and taking a good sip , getting up again because he couldn't seem to sit still.

Harry looked bewildered. "What about the twins?" He asked, confusion seeping into his voice. "Severus be blunt with me, I need to know exactly what you're trying to say."

"The twins want you." Severus said with a sigh, it wasn't a question. "And it's okay to..." he trailed off trying to figure out how to put it. "Be with them..." he finished finally. "I'll still be here when they leave." He assured him.

Harry blinked, everything clicking into place. "Ohhh..." he frowned. "I don't want them." He stated matter-of-fact.

"Don't lie to me." Severus snapped. "Go, be with them, return to me at your leisure." He said, taking another sip. "I'm giving you a 'free pass' as they call it." He informed him.

"That's ok. I don't want it. I don't want them." Harry crossed his arms.

"Just go!" Severus said, slamming his glass on the mantle, not turning towards harry.

"No! I don't want them like that!" Harry stood, almost scowling. "Why in the hell would you tell me to anyway?!"

Severus whirled around "Because! I'd rather have to share you than to lose you completely!" He yelled, advancing on harry. "They're young and attractive, why WOULDN'T you want them?!" He asked, still yelling , now standing right in front of Harry.

"Because they're YOUNG!" Harry yelled back. "Because you will NEVER lose me!" Harry's eyes flashed. "Because I fucking LOVE YOU, you absolute fucking PILL!"

Severus froze, looking at Harry, waiting for the realization to hit the younger man about what exactly he had just said.

Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes wide in shock. "I love you." He breathed, his voice suddenly soft.

"You what?" Severus finally breathed out, still standing very still.

"I love you." Harry stepped closer, eyes locked on Severus. "I love you so much. It hurts when you close me out. Infuriates me even. But I know that you're very guarded with your feelings."

Severus took a deep breath, reaching to cup Harry's cheek and stroke it with his thumb "Please, don't say things you don't mean." He murmured softly.

Harry leaned into the touch, watching him carefully. "I. Love. You." He said slowly. "Even though you're guarded. Even though your own crippling self image issues make you into a bloody imbecile. Telling me to go shag the twins, honestly." Harry wrinkled his nose.

Severus' breath hitched slightly. "I thought it's what you wanted." He explained softly "I just want to make you happy, Harry." He said in a small voice sounding slightly broken.

"You make me happy." Harry promised softly, his brow furrowing in worry at his tone of voice. "I dont want them. I didnt even realize they were interested."

Severus gave him a 'seriously' look "They were all over you in the great hall, while they ignored their brother." He said flatly.

"The twins are friendly and like messing with Ron." Harry shrugged.

Severus rolled his eyes, pulling Harry to him and kissing him softly

Harry relaxed against him, smiling into the kiss. "I want you. I love you, I'm with you." He murmured. "No one else matters to me like you do."

Severus kisses down his jaw and up to his ear "You know, since you chose me over the twins, I'm going to have to fuck you twice as good to make up for it." He purred against Harry's ear, licking it gently.

Harry shivered, smiling broadly. "Do your worst." He taunted. "Or best I should say." He licked his lips, the obviously older man purring in his ear making his knees quake.

"Bedroom." Severus said sternly, picking up that Harry likes Severus being in control.

Harry licked his lips, nodding and biting words back as he turned to head to the bedroom, tugging his shirt over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had to chuckle at his eagerness, following him into the bedroom Where harry was already naked and sprawled out on the bed. Severus raised an eyebrow. "Eager?" He asked playfully.

Harry sent him a crooked grin, hands sliding along his own skin teasingly.

Severus licked his lips, eyes flashing with desire as he began to strip his clothes off.

Harry reached out, running his hand down Severus' arm to his hand, kissing the palm before tugging the man into the bed.

Severus allowed himself to be pulled down, kissing Harry softly as he rolled them over putting Harry on top of him, not breaking the kiss.

Harry gasped softly at the sudden movement, letting Severus control the kiss as he absently ground his hips down against him.

Severus moaned into the kiss, reaching down and squeezing his ass, gripping it tightly, grinding him down harder against himself.

Harry pulled out of the kiss to breathe, moaning softly as he sat up, rocking his hips into Severus' hold. He'd learn so much the past few months. That he loved being manhandled, loved it when Severus acted all demanding and rough, even loved it when Severus scolded him (albeit playfully). But his favorite? Having the older man take him apart bit by bit, until all his inhibitions were gone and he couldn't control his mouth. It hasn't happened often, even though Harry was known to ramble during sex. He leaned down, nipping at Severus' bottom lip, just to find what the older man would do.

Severus groaned softly slapping Harry's ass hard, making his hand sting, as he ground his hips up, pulling Harry down at the same time and moaning at the feeling

"Oh fuck." Harry whined, his toes curling a bit before he could calm himself. "Please. Want you." he whispered, sliding his lips along Severus' jaw. "Only you."

Severus smirked, reveling in the feeling that harry only wanted him, he pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss trailing kisses up his ear and sucking on it gently. "Do you want to ride me, love?" He murmured, asking because Harry had never done it before. "Because I want to watch you slide up and down my cock, fucking yourself so good on me." He encouraged him in a low husky tone against Harry's ear.

"Oh fuck." Harry moaned, thunking his forehead down on Severus' chest as his stomach clenched tightly at the thought. "Yes!"

Severus summoned the lube slicking up a finger, slipping it between Harry's cheeks and teasing his hole. "You like the sound of that, love?" He asked "riding my cock until I fill you up?"

Harry rocked his hips down on that teasing finger, his breath hitching in a whine. "yes! Please!" He begged, the almost teasing lilt to Severus' voice making another whimper fall from his lips.

Severus smirked again "Well, since you asked so nice." He murmured as he plunged one finger into Harry's eager hole, thrusting in and out hard.

Harry let out a short scream, his head thrown back as he tried to rock further onto the finger in him.

Severus smiled at Harry's response, adding a second finger and thrusting them just as hard as the first, but not enough to hurt

Harry moaned, rocking his hips back and forth, trying to fuck himself on Severus' fingers. They'd done this so much other the past few months that it took him almost no time at all to get used to the fingers stretching him.

Severus moaned at the sight of Harry grinding on his fingers. Adding a third finger, stretching him out more. He loved watching Harry come undone on just his fingers.

"Please." Harry whimpered, eyes hazed over as he looked down at Severus, begging softly.

"Please what, Harry?" He asked "I love to hear you beg" he admitted continuing to thrust his fingers in harry.

"Please. I want to feel you." Harry whined, eyes half closed.

"Mmm" Severus hummed "you beg so beautifully." He murmured, removing his hands, reaching to lube his cock up. When he had it slicked up he held Harry's hips and positioned Harry's hole over his cock. "Go slowly, love, I've got you." He instructed.

Harry's thighs were trembling as he slowly slid down Severus' cock. He let out a high whine, dark eyes locked on Severus'.

Severus groaned at the feeling and the look on Harry's face. He kept a tight grip on Harry's hips, guiding him down slowly until he was buried all the way inside harry. Severus reached up to stroke Harry's face tenderly. "Move, little one." He commanded, smacking Harry's ass gently.

Harry gasped in shock, clenching tightly around Severus at the name, cheeks flushed darkly as he started up a hard pace, thighs shaking.

"Mmm, Harry" Severus groaned, holding tightly to Harry's hips to help keep a pace. "So tight." He murmured "perfect, little one. So perfect." He complimented as he watched Harry pleasure himself on his cock.

Harry let out a high whine, the flush travelling down his neck and chest. Oh he loved that name. It was a new one, and it flamed the fire in his gut hotter.

That noise went straight to his cock, holding Harry by his hips, he thrusted hard up into Harry murmuring "Yes, little one." And "So perfect"

Harry cried out, eyes rolling back into his head. "Please please please." He rambled. "Please fuck me, please." His head fell back as he moaned loudly. "Please Daddy, please."

Harry gasped as soon as that left his mouth, head snapping up and eyes widening as he covered his mouth, panic seeping into his eyes. "Sorrysorrysorry!"

Severus stills his hips, head snapping up to meet Harry's eyes, an unreadable expression flitting across his own face

Harry closed his eyes, trembling softly. "I'm sorry." He started moving to get off of Severus, keeping his eyes closed.

Severus was knocked out of his stupor by Harry's movements, gripping his hips tighter to keep him where he was. "No." He murmured softly, to stop him from leaving.

Harry sucked in a breath, freezing where he was, chewing on his lower lip as his hands drifted to Severus' chest. "Sorry." He hiccups, slumping a little. "I'm sorry."

Severus removed his hands from Harry's hips, reaching up to cup Harry's face with both hands rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. "No, Love, Don't be sorry." He said softly, pulling Harry into a gently kiss "Daddy loves you, little one. Don't be sorry." He mumbled against Harry's lips. "I. love. you." He said , punctuating each word with a kiss.

Harry gasped, his eyes flying open at Severus' words. "Se...Severus?" He whimpered softly, eyes wide with wonder. "You ..."

Severus nodded his head "Yes, I do. Do I need to repeat myself? You never listen, brat" he said affectionately, smiling softly

Harry let out a short laugh, wiping his face before returning the smile. "I may need that repeated every once in a while." He admitted, leaning forward to kiss Severus, gasping and letting out a low moan as he was still on Severus' cock.

Severus laughed then groaned into the kiss "Daddy wants you to fuck yourself with his cock." He said against Harry's lips in a low husky voice.

Harry let out a high whine, his cheeks flushed even as he sat up, lifting himself up slowly before dropping back down hard

Severus moaned loudly. "Yes, little one, just like that" he praised breathlessly

Harry whimpered, setting up the same pace he had before, biting his lower lip to muffle himself. He was still a bit embarrassed by his slip.

Severus moaned again, noticing what Harry was doing, smacking his ass hard "No." He growled. "I want to hear you." He said in a commanding voice.

Harry cried out in surprise, hips jerking at the swat. He kept up the pace as he whimpered softly, trying to hold back words but his control fumbling.

"Come on little one. Daddy wants to hear you." Severus encouraged, taking over and thrusting up into Harry again with a lot of force.

Harry let out another sharp keening whine as Severus nailed his prostate. 'Please!" He begged, biting his lip

"Please what?" Severus breathed out, slamming harder into Harry's ass, slapping it more gently this time.

"Please Daddy! Please fuck me, fuck please!" The thrust knocking loose all of Harry's control as his mouth ran away with him.

Severus moaned loudly, the sound of Harry's begging making him lose his control. "Yes. Little one." He mumbled. "Perfect for daddy." He slamming into him over and over.

It didn't take long until Harry was barely hanging on, not wanting to come yet

"So close." Severus moaned out, slapping Harry's ass again. "Do you want to cum for daddy, love?" He asked in between moans

Harry could only nod, the slap on the ass dragging him over the edge with a cry.

Severus thrusted another time filling Harry up, Harry's name falling from his lips.

Breathing heavily he pulled Harry down against his chest and nuzzled his face into Harry's hair "Perfect, little one, just perfect." He praised into Harry's hair softly.

Harry let out a tiny sob, clinging to Severus and shaking. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I don't know where that came from, really."

Severus ran his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly, clutching him closer. "It's okay, love." He murmured "I don't mind." He said reassuringly

Harry sniffled, cursing himself quietly, peering up at Severus. "Are you sure?"

Severus smiled, a smile harry rarely sees, reserved only for him. "I'm sure, I actually like it." He admitted. "I love you." He added

Harry's eyes lit up at that, leaning forward to bury his face in Severus' shoulder. "I love you too." He breathed.

Severus cuddled him closer, kissing the top of his head tenderly. "Sleep, love." He said in a tired voice, dozing off already.

Harry nuzzled closer before drifting off, a small smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the day after graduation, though you couldn't really tell by the amount of people still lingering around Hogwarts. One of such being Lucius Malfoy, much to Harry's annoyance. Apparently Lucius and Severus used to date. Which for some reason made Harry's own jealousy flare sharply whenever he saw Lucius within 10 feet of Severus.

Whenever Lucius was within the vicinity of Severus the grown man felt like he was a teenager again, but he would be damned if he was searching for that man's approval again. He didn't have to search for approval or beg for the slightest bit of affection anymore. Harry gave all of that freely, even though Lucius was standing in front of him talking about Merlin knows what, he smiled softly, letting it slip through his mask as he thought about Harry.

Harry frowned, having come around the corner to see Lucius rambling on about something 'important' while Severus...Severus was smiling. Worse, he was smiling the smile that he only gave Harry. At least, Harry had thought it was only his. He backed away, his chest hurting as he spun, not even bothering to be quiet about slamming the door behind him.

Severus heard the door slam but it didn't register because he was too busy trying to escape Lucius so he could find Harry. When he finally escaped the clutches of the evil older Malfoy, he headed for his rooms. Sending a patronus to Harry telling him that he needed to see him about grades or some other lie to get him to the dungeons incase someone was around to hear. He walked in, stripping his cloak and poured him a glass of whisky, waiting for the man he loved.

Harry frowned at the patronus. Swallowing down a sigh, he headed toward the dungeons, knowing that Severus had sent it just so they could spend time together, but the sight of Severus smiling at Lucius still burned in his mind.

Severus sat in front of the fireplace sipping his drink as Harry walked through the door, he'd set his wards to allow the other man in and he knew Severus' password. He looked up and gave Harry a soft smile, genuinely happy to see him.

Harry tried to return the smile, finding himself unable as he blinked at Severus, hurt clear on his face.

Severus' smile dropped instantly,standing up. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, worried.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm fine." He gave Severus a small, shaky smile, kicking off his shoes and trying to act like nothing was wrong

Severus frowned, setting his glass down, walking towards harry. "No, what is it?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Harry shook his head, refusing to meet Severus' eyes.

Severus sighed, grabbing Harry's chin gently and made him look him in the eyes. "What is going on?" He asked sternly.

Harry's eyes flashed in frustration. "I saw you." he snapped, pulling away, hurt still on his face.

Severus' eyes got wide for a second, not expecting the slight outburst. Confusion replacing the shock. "Saw me do what exactly?" He asked, confused raising an eyebrow.

"I saw you two talking, smiling." Harry pursed his lips, taking a step back.

"Who?" Severus asked, still completely confused

"Lucius Malfoy." Harry all but spat the name.

Severus' eyes widened slightly then narrowed at Harry. " What exactly are you accusing me of, little one?" He said dangerously low.

Harry shivered at the name, forcing himself to not lower his eyes or anything. "You were smiling at him! Looking infatuated. " his face was red, eyes watering since the pet name had been uttered. "What the hell am I supposed to think?"

Severus' eyes flash. "I won't be accused of ridiculous things." He said angrily.

"Then maybe you shouldn't DO them!" Harry snapped, hurt still on his face before he shook his head.. "Nevermind." He huffed, turning toward the door. "I just thought I was the one you looked at like that. ... You could have just told me if you didn't want me.." he shook his head again, throwing his hands up in the air before stomping out, slamming the door behind him like he had in the hall

Severus stood there dumbfounded , gaping at the door. Eyes flashing furiously he stormed out of his room, in the direction he thought Harry went.

Harry scrubbed at his eyes as he headed back toward his room, trying to calm down and only getting more aggravated as he went. He gasped, hearing filch around the corner. Looking around, he ducked into the prefects bath, praying the man would enter behind him.

Severus rounded the corner in time to see Harry duck in. He passed Filch and nodded, waiting for the man to continue on. Once he rounded the corner walking through the prefects bathroom door, fully prepared to let Harry have it but the scene before him broke his heart.

Harry had decided that maybe a bath would help calm him down, but had only gotten as far as turning the taps on and taking off his shirt before he started crying, slipping to his knees as he sobbed.

Severus walked over quickly, dropping down beside him, taking him gently in his arms. "Shhh love." He murmured. "It's okay." He promised, holding Harry impossibly closer

Harry sunk into the embrace after only a half hearted struggle. "I saw you." He sobbed.

Severus held him close, running his fingers through his hair trying to comfort his lover. "Love, look at me." He requested softly.

Harry looked up, scrubbing his face to try and get rid of the tears. Why was he here?

Severus' heart broke even more, using his thumb to wipe the tears from Harry's eyes. "I was smiling." He confirmed, holding Harry's face in his hand so he couldn't look away.

Harry sucked in a breath, trying to pull away.

Severus held him still, continuing, " I was smiling because I was thinking of you." He admitted. "Lucius used to make me feel like I needed his approval, and that I should have been happy with any scrap of affection he deemed worthy to throw my way. I would beg him to just hold me, he would scoff and walk away after we had finished having sex. He is not a good man and was not a good lover." He confided softly, his gaze not leaving Harry's "I was thinking of how different it is with you, you give all of those things freely." He admitted "You're perfect, little one." He said finally.

Harry was wide eyed, staring at Severus in shock. "It was because of me?"

Severus smiled softly at harry, touching their noses together "Of course, Love. I'm always thinking of you." He said, pausing for a second before letting the next part fall from his lips, knowing Harry needed to hear it. "You're my everything, little one." He spoke softly

Harry sucked in a breath, his fingers twisting in the shirt he was still holding. "But...Malfoy.."

Severus frowned "You still don't believe me love?" He asked gently, stroking Harry's cheek softly.

"I want to." Harry said softly. He leaned into the touch. "Y-you don't want him? I've seen him try..."

Severus' frown deepened. "Of course not." He said "He always made me feel like I wasn't enough." He admitted "Why would I want to feel that way again?" He asked "Especially when you make me feel like I'm more than enough." He added softly nuzzling their noses together

Harry took a shuddering breath. "It hurt." He admitted. "Seeing that really hurt. It looked like you were infatuated with him. "

Severus sighed. "It's hard to apologize for something I didn't even do. I can't apologize for what something looks like." He explained. "You either have to trust me or you don't. That's your choice." He said sadly, really hurt that Harry thought he'd do this to him, after telling him that he loves him, and showing him all the time that he means it. He's rarely cold and distant with Harry anymore. He's been letting his guards down and he can't help but think 'Look where it got me.'

"If you wish for me to take me leave..." he said sadly, not wanting to finish the sentence "I will" He said finally, but not letting go of Harry until the man physically made Severus release him.

"I didn't ask you to apologize for what it looked like. I'm sorry." Harry sighed, slumping forward, the hurt in Severus' eyes making his own chest clench. "I don't want you to leave. I..." he swallowed hard, actually thinking on it for a moment. "I do trust you. It just startled me, and hurt me because of how much it startled me. I wasn't expecting it."

Severus carded his fingers through Harry's hair again, holding him close. "I would tell you what we were actually talking about but..." he trailed off "I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to figure out a way to slip off and spend time with you." He said, letting out a small chuckle, kissing the top of Harry's head.

Harry snorted softly, amusement shining through. "You mean you weren't paying attention for once?"

"I had more important things to think about, little one." Severus said against Harry's ear , placing a soft kiss on it.

Harry shuddered, pressing closely before the taps turning off made him jump. "Oh."

"Did you want to take a bath?" Severus asked softly, breath fanning over Harry's ear and cheek.

"Was going to see if it helped relax me." Harry murmured, cheeks flushing as he slowly stood, continuing to strip. "Want to join me?" It's not like the tub wasn't big enough.

Severus stood "if that's what you want." He said softly, very happy that Harry had even asked. He was so sure he just screwed this all up on accident.

Harry nodded rapidly. "I know it would help." He whispered, turning toward the bath before looking over his shoulder after stepping into what was essentially a small pool. "Help me finish calming down, and help you relax."

Severus smiled softly and nodded, stripping out of his clothes too, following Harry into the water, standing in front of him, admiring his body, licking his lips reaching for him but not quite touching him, not sure if the touch was welcome just yet.

Harry smiled softly, moving to lean against Severus' touch. He moved them deeper, letting out a soft sigh

Severus pulled Harry close to him, their naked bodies brushing together lightly. Severus leaned down, kissing him lovingly. "I love you." He murmured against Harry's lips.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." Harry whispered, lifting his hands and it of the waist deep water to hug Severus close.

Severus shook his head. "Don't be sorry, love. You didn't do anything." He said "I'm sorry that, even by accident, I made you feel like you weren't everything to me, because you are." He murmured

Harry gave him a small smile, sinking down into the water, dragging Severus down with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Severus chuckled softly at Harry's antics, following him into the water willingly. Grabbing Harry's hips and pulling him flush against him so Harry could feel that he was already getting hard. He whispered in Harry's ear "So, is making love in the bath one of your fantasies, little one?" He purred in Harry's ear.

"Now I really, _really_ want you to bend me over the edge of the bath." Harry let out a breathy laugh.

Harry gasped softly, eyes widening at the feel of severus' cock bumping his hip. "Wasn't before." He admitted with a small laugh.

Severus nuzzled Harry's neck, planting small kisses there before he mumbled "what about now?" He asked curiously, nipping at Harry's neck softly.

Harry shivered, holding severus close as he sank down further in the water until it was up to his neck.

Severus nipped at his ear softy "What if I want you to bend _me_ over?" He asked in a low tone.

The shock had harry slipping under the water only to come back up sputtering. "R-really?"

Severus chuckled softly at Harry's reaction. "Think you can handle it?" He joked with a raised eyebrow

"I can sure try." Harry mused, his cheeks red.

Severus licked his lips and nodded turning them so his back was against the wall of the wall pulling Harry flush against him, kissing him soundly. "I'm yours" He mumbled against Harry's lips, encouraging him

Harry shivered, pressing him lightly into the wall as he hesitantly deepened the kiss.

Severus stroked his face lightly breaking the kiss "if you don't want to do this, it's okay." He promised him looking into Harry's eyes

"I want to." Harry insisted softly "I'm just nervous."

Severus nodded his head "you can do this." He encouraged harry, kissing him softly and turning around so his back was to harry, leaning over the side of the bath.

Harry pressed kisses along Severus' shoulders, fingers sliding along severus' ass to his hole.

Severus moaned softly muttering a lubrication spell groaning at the feeling. Nodding his head for Harry to start

Harry whimpered, sliding a finger into Severus, the whimper turning into a moan at how tight it was.

Severus groaned, making himself breath evenly gripping the side of the bath to steady himself, rocking back slightly into Harry's finger

Harry took a shuddering breath, stretching him out slowly, adding fingers only when he was sure he wouldn't hurt Severus

Severus rocked back keening softly "come on, little one, I need you inside me" he moaned out breathlessly

Harry nipped at his shoulder before lining up, carefully sinking into him, the water shifting around them only making it better. "Ooooh, Daddy." Harry whined, resting his forehead against the back of Severus' shoulders

"Yes love, just like that, perfect for daddy. Keep going." Severus encouraged moaning at the feeling of harry inside him

Harry stayed still for a bit, panting heavily. "Oh my god." Harry whimpered, slowly starting to pull back before sliding back forward.

Severus groaned. "Feel good little one?" He asked "Because you feel so good inside daddy." He hummed, rocking back onto Harry's cock.

Harry moaned, picking up his rhythm as he went. The 'Daddy' thing was still new. They had talked it over with harry bright red the entire time. Didn't happen every time they had sex, just when Harry ended up overwhelmed with the sensations mostly.

Severus rested his head against the cool tile of the side, feeling amazing with Harry's dick thrusting in and out of him, pushing back to meet every thrust

"Daddy." Harry panted, one hand gripping severus' hip tightly, the other sliding down Severus' arm until he could entwine their fingers where Severus had both hands on the side of the bath.

"Mmm...faster for daddy, love" Severus moaned bringing their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing softly "you're doing perfectly." He praised

Harry moaned, pulling back only to snap his hips forward, keeping each drag back slow and teasing before slamming back into him.

"Yes little one fuck daddy good." Severus groaned, feeling amazing.

Harry panted heavily, the water sloshing hard enough that it was spilling out of the bath.

Severus reached down and began to stroke himself. "I'm close love, your cock feels amazing, Daddy isn't going to last much longer." He warned him.

"Me too." He managed to get out, clinging to severus

"Come on love. Fill daddy up." Severus moaned, Harry dragging across his prostate making him moan loudly.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped, slamming into him once more before he fell off the edging, coming with a shout

The feel of Harry's seed filling him up was too much, a few more strokes and he came with Harry's name on his lips.

Harry slipped out of him, listing to the side to rest in the hot water

Severus, catching his breath, turned to pull harry to him kissing him softly "That was perfect." He praised, breathlessly

Harry gave him a dazed smile. "I love you "

Severus smiled "I love you too." He responded, nuzzling his face against Harry's neck. "I'm glad i never allowed anyone else to do that." He mused out loud. "I'm glad it was you." He mumbled.

Harry pulled back, looking bewildered. "Wait...what?"

A slight blush rose to Severus' cheeks "I've never bottomed before." He admitted

Harry gave him a confused look. "Not even with..."

"No. Harry." Severus said, not letting him finish his sentence. "You now have a part of me that no one has had or will ever have." He said softly.

Harry's eyes lit up a bit, a crooked grin growing on his face. "I love you, Severus."

Severus smiled fondly, kissing his forehead. "I love you too, Harry." He responded easily.

Harry grabbed some soap, starting to scrub both of them clean.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus was standing in the entry hall, his face with it's normal neutral expression as he closed the doors after ushering the last of the students and their family's out of the castle. Hogwarts was officially empty for the summer, he allowed himself to slump slightly in relief, keeping his mask up was harder and harder the longer he was with harry, he was just too happy to be that bitter any more.

He straightened up again when he heard footsteps but relaxed when he saw it was Harry coming to find him. Harry waved happily as he approached, smile slipping when he stumbled forward after tripping over what looked like thin air.

Severus chuckled under his breath "Really Potter, it's a wonder the dark lord didn't defeat you with an well placed banana peel." He snarked fondly at harry.

"Oh shush it you giant bat." Harry huffed playfully, his cheeks still red. "There's a stone that's a bit loose here, probably didn't get fixed quite right during the restoration." He straightened the stone out with his wand, making sure to make the floor as level as he possibly could.

Severus rolled his eyes "Of course, blame your clumsiness on the defenseless floor." He joked.

"Defenseless my ass." Harry huffed, rolling his own eyes as he walked closer. "Now, As I was going to say! The last of the students finally gone?"

Severus chuckled, nodding. "Yes, That was the last of them." He answered, raising an eyebrow "Why?" He questioned

Harry's grin just brightened as he leaned forward. "Then that means, Severus, you're officially NOT my professor anymore. We don't have to hide anymore."

Severus sighed "Harry..." he began, caressing his cheek gently "It's not best flaunt it either..." he reasoned.

"There's a difference between flaunting it and not hiding it." Harry snorted

Severus rolled his eyes, leaning down and kissing Harry softly. "Very well." He said as he pulled back.

Harry beamed, tugging him into another kiss.

Severus allowed himself to be pulled down, chuckling softly against Harry's lips and continued to kiss him until he heard.

"My my, Severus. I wasn't aware you like them so...young." A voice drawled, making his blood run cold. Ceasing his kiss with Harry, his head snapped up to see Lucius there with a smirk on his face, and Draco next to him, he was pretty sure the younger blonde's jaw was about to hit the ground

Harry let out a soft sound of surprise, turning to the two blondes. "I thought you said all the students were gone, Severus." Harry turned, all but pouting at Severus. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco managed to compose himself, savoring the shock in his eyes.

Severus straightened himself, mask falling easily back into place. "Well, Lucius,it's a good thing I no longer require your approval." He said coldly

Harry snickered lightly. "Hello Draco." Harry waved almost awkwardly, smiling when the other gave him an amused grin.

"Harry." Draco nodded. They'd buried the hatchet, so to speak, after the war.

Lucius looked Harry up and down "So this..." he began, nodding towards Harry "is why you didn't take me up on my offer?" He asked, chuckling cruelly "Shame." He said with a smirk.

Harry straightened, a crooked grin on his face. "Oh, yeah, he figured he'd go for the better of the two, I'm sure you understand?" He raised his eyebrows as draco turned red as he tried to keep the laughter in.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation ' _Here we go'_ He thought.

Lucius frowned at Harry "What could he possibly see in mouthy, inexperienced brat, I'll never know." He said feigning confusion.

Severus faked a cough to cover his laugh.

"Make sure to let me know when you're done with him, Severus, we both know you always come back." He says, his eyes flashing with lust when he looks at Severus.

The poor potions master couldn't get a word in edgewise if he tried.

"Oh I know, it must be the whole 'better at shagging and will actually want to fuck me' thing. Tell me. DO they have spells for that? I've been told you're a reliable testimony and I'm simply curious." Harry's face curled into a sneering leer.

Draco smacked a hand over his mouth as a laugh escaped.

"You always return to your first love, remember that, Potter." Lucius sneered.

Severus was sure he would choke if he even tried to form words right now because it would just come out in a laugh.

Lucius advances on harry "You're dancing on a very thin line, Potter." He growled "Especially when all you have is my leftovers. Useless leftovers" he said, changing his tactic and berating Severus instead.

Harry puffed up, eyes flashing. "You're the leftover. You think you can honestly come back from the SHAME after the war that you put on your name? Draco is currently salvaging the Malfoy name while you wallow in your shame and spite." Harry hissed, taking a step forward.

Harry started laughing. "I've seen them. His memories. I know exactly what he went through. Why would he need you? Pathetic man that only called on him when he wanted to be fucked, never even showing any form of affection. All because you're so high maintenance that you want a dick in your ass but not a man on your arm. And that's what he is. A man. While you, boy, moan and complain about your side losing but refuse to do the time the others did, all because you defected at the last damn moment. Draco is all the man the Malfoys need. Merlin knows he's much more of a man than you are." Harry's voice was deadly calm, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Draco stepped forward, having a feeling this was not going to end well, even though he appreciated that Harry had faith in him.

Lucius' eyes flashed too "You will not speak to me that way, boy." He said angrily.

"You're just mad that I'm right and you know it."

Severus put a hand on Harry's shoulder to attempt to calm him.

"No, I'm pissed that some sniveling rat managed to escape when I killed his master." Harry laughed in his face.

"Harry." Severus said softly

Lucius fingers twitching for his wand, but not grabbing it just yet.

Harry didn't answer Severus, too busy smirking at Lucius. "Try it, boy."

Draco reached out, grabbing Lucius arm. "Father. No."

Lucius' eyes snapped to his son "What is the meaning of this, Draco?" He spat

"That's enough." Draco shook his head. "You act as though you even have a chance with Severus. One, you are married to Mother. Two, he is obviously in a very real relationship. Three, you are just proving everything Harry is saying. You are no longer the head of the family, so your choices reflect on me and I won't have the Malfoy name drug through the mud anymore."

Harry gave Draco a small nod, his hand finally slipping up to grab Severus'. He knew it had been a good idea to whisper in Kingsley ear about how the best would be either Lucius spent his life in Azkaban, or he willingly gave up the Lordship and head of house to Draco.

Severus moved his hand from Harry's to place one on each of the younger man's shoulders, seeing he was still angry and shaking. Severus was attempting to ground him, leaning and whispering in his ear "Don't let him get to you. You're a better man than him and I love you." He murmured where only Harry could hear, kissing his temple.

"Bloody hell." Rang out, causing everyone to look over where Ron, Hermione and the Twins has rounded the corner. Severus sighed.

"Anyone else care to join us?" Severus asked sarcastically, resting his forehead against the top of Harry's head.

Harry busted out into a huge laugh, the anger draining out if him. " _You're_ the one that said all the students were gone, remember?" Harry teased.

Draco smothered his own laugh. "Sometimes Uncle Severus doesn't really know. He just pretends."

Severus glared at Draco playfully, ignoring Lucius completely. Severus cleared his throat, using his best "teacher" voice he said "Questions?"

"Yes, when is the castle really going to be empty so I can fuck you over the Slytherin table?" Harry grinned lavaciously at Lucius

Draco hid his face as he laughed loudly, the others all gasping

Lucius scoffed and walked out the door. Severus pinched his nose again. "Tact, Potter. Please find some tact." He said in an exasperated tone.

"You like it when I lose my tact. And its HARRY you think the last few months shagging me would have you remembering." Harry huffed, winking at the twins when they paled as they realized why Severus had been a royal ass to them that one time.

Hermione snickered, having figured it out of course, she was the brightest witch of her age. She steered the gobsmacked boys out the door, waving to Harry as they passed, winking at him.

Harry snickered as well, waving absently before turning back to Draco, raising an eyebrow. Turning to the door Lucius went out off, he leaned out, shouting after him "Forget it, Lucius. He won't ever be yours. Because all you want is a sex toy. I know some lovely shops. I'll owl you!"

Draco snorted, smiling softly at Severus "you found someone to keep up with you, tact or not."

Severus sighed "I suppose I have." He said fondly, kissing Harry's temple lovingly.

Harry turned, beaming at Severus, kissing him soundly before running off. "C'mon! I bet the potions lab is all cleared!"

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Insatiable too." Shaking his head, he turned to severus. "I'll talk to you soon, Uncle Sev."

Severus nodded at Draco, chuckling softly, as he patted him on the back "Take care, Draco." He said before calmly following Harry to the potions lab. He was definitely not defiling the potions lab! No matter how much Harry begged. He shivered at the thought of a begging Harry. 'nope. Not in the lab' He thought unconvincingly

Harry was already in the lab, looking around as he pulled his robe closed, grinning at the thought of Severus finding out he was now nude under them. He turned as the door open, grinning widely at Severus

Severus entered the lab, scowling at harry, but there was no anger in his eyes. "We are not defiling my potions lab." He said sternly.

"Pleassse?" Harry pouted, walking up to slide his hands up severus' chest

He arched an eyebrow. He could handle this. "No." He said simply.

Harry whined, his eyes widening pleadingly. "Please?" He knew that face made him look innocent, planning on playing a big card

Severus shook his head "No, love. The lab is not the place for this. There are dangerous things in here." He said

"Please Daddy? I'll be careful!" Harry chewed on his bottom lip, eyes dark and teasing.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus' eyes darkened with lust, barely hanging on to his resolve "Little one, we could blow up the school with one misstep." He warned

"I trust you, Daddy." Harry gave him an innocent smile, eyes mischievous.

Severus groaned. Resolve? What resolve? "Harry..." he warned, at least pretending he had any control in this matter. He was already getting hard for Merlin's sake

Harry whined, turning around to where the table was, using his wand to whisper locking and silencing charms before setting it in a safe place, turning back around to face Severus. "Please Daddy. I need you." He opened up his robe just enough for his bare shoulders to show in a tease.

Severus sucked in a breath. This man was going to be the death of him. "We really don't need to do this In here." He managed to say "but you're so set on it I might have to resort to tying you up to get my point across." He tried to joke

Harry licked his lips, robe slipping off one shoulder. "Sounds fun, Daddy."

That was the last straw. Severus moved forward pressing Harry back against the table with his body, one hand taking Harry's hair and tugging his head to the side as he bent down to lick at Harry's ear. "You want daddy to tie you up, little one?" He breathed into Harry's ear, grinding against Harry just enough so he could feel that Severus was already hard, sucking gently at his ear lobe.

Harry gasped softly, eyes fluttering shut as a grin curled his lips. "Yes, please." He breathed, hands tugging his robe open to show Severus that he was completely bare.

"Hmmm." Severus hummed against his ear, pulling back to see the lack of clothes harry was wearing. He ghosted his fingers over Harry's nipple and squeezed gently, raising an eyebrow at him. "Tied up?" He asked curiously, they'd never really discussed this before. He was only joking until he saw the reaction from harry. Now he was intrigued.

"Open to trying." Harry arched into the touch with a soft sound. "I trust you."

Severus bit his lip thoughtfully, tweaking Harry's nipple again then switching to the other. Once the thought dawned on Severus he picked Harry up and sat him on the workbench. "Daddy is going to tie you to the table, is that okay, little one?" He asked, already knowing the answer

Harry nodded, giving him a crooked grin "I'll tell you if I can't do it."

Severus nodded and began helping him out of his robe. He leaned down and licked the tip of Harry's cock, sucking it gently then stopping. Just teasing Harry before he came up and kissed him softly. "Lay back, Love. " he instructed

Harry groaned, thunking his head back as he flopped backwards, his robes having fanned out to cover the rougher surface.

Severus scaled the table down a little so it was at the perfect height for him to ravage harry. "Just tell me if you need to stop, Love." He said lovingly as he murmured a spell that bound Harry's wrists out to the side of his body and slightly over his head. He didn't make the ropes very tight, just tight enough to know that they were there, digging lightly into Harry's skin. "Beautiful." He murmured, eyes raking over Harry who was just laid out for him to do whatever he pleased with.

Harry panted softly in surprise, his eyes tracking Severus before he grinned, spreading himself even further along the tables' surface. "Please."

Severus licked his lips, just staring for a moment, at something he didn't know he needed until he had Harry tied down. Finally he began to unbutton his shirt, tossing it to the side.  
He approached Harry, ghosting a finger down the inside of his leg.

"Please what? What do you want, love?" He asked in a teasing tone

"Fuck me." Harry whined, arching his hips, trying to get more. "c'mon, Sev'rus."

"So needy." Severus mumbled, touching the pad of his finger to Harry's hole lightly, not pushing in yet.

"Yes, I am." Harry panted, crooked grin on his face. "Please. Please fuck me, Daddy." he rocked his hips back against his fingers, trying to get Severus to slip inside.

Severus smirked, he really did love how Harry begged. He mumbled a lubrication spell and slid one finger in, going torturously slow, teasing harry, payback for convincing him to defile his lab.

Harry tossed his head back at the slow torture. "Daddy please." he breathed. "please fuck me. Fuck me, Need you."

Severus leaned down and licked the tip of his cock again, continuing to fuck him with one finger "Patience, little one." He murmured

"N-not a virtue I have!" Harry moaned, arching his hips up

Severus smirked at the reactions he can draw out of his lover, it still amazed him.  
He added a second finger slowly, keeping the same torturous pace, not touching his prostate.

"Dammit, please!" Harry begged, arching sharply, tugging at his bonds.

"As you wish." He said mischievously, thrusting his fingers in hard, drawing them almost out and doing it over and over again.

Harry let out a high whine, eyes rolling back. "Fuck me, fuck me"

Severus slowed his pace, adding a finger but returning to his slow and torturing pace. He reached up, playing with Harry's nipples lightly, rolling the nub between his fingers

Harry cried out, begging loudly. "Please! Fuck me, I'm ready I promise, please daddy!"

Severus took his fingers out completely,slapping Harry's ass firmly and tweaking his nipple hard. "Patience, little one." He growled in an authoritative tone.

Harry whined high in his throat. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me, wanna feel it, Daddy!"

Severus growled, reaching and grabbing a Harry's chin making him focus on him.  
"Patience, or daddy will leave you tied up a while to give you a chance to calm down, little one." He warned

Harry groaned. "But daddy, please! I want to feel it burn, need you. Please"

"Alright" Severus said "If you can't be good, daddy is going to leave you here.." he said, turning to grab his shirt

"No!" Harry cried out, yanking at his hands.

Severus turned back to face him, eyebrow arched, walking back over to harry, trailing a finger down Harry's torso ghosting over his cock. "Going to be good, love?" He murmured

Harry whimpered. "Don't leave." He whispered. He shuddered at the touch, panting softly.

"I'm not, daddy's right here, love." Severus assured him, pressing one finger into him again letting him feel that he was there

Harry settled a bit, rocking his hips back. "Please Daddy"

Harry arched sharply, begging rapidly. "Please daddy, I'll do anything, please, fuck me fuck me." He couldn't help it.

"Okay little one." Severus chuckled softly. He murmured another lubrication spell for his cock, stroking it a few times, lining it up with Harry's hole, teasing him with the tip

Harry groaned, trying to rock back onto Severus' cock. "God please daddy, I need it so bad"

Severus slipped in slowly, inching himself in, torturing harry with his slow pace.

"Dammit!" Harry groaned, smacking the back of his head into the table. "Please just fuck me, daddy, please Sev'rus"

Severus looked up, licking his lips at how needy harry was. "You're perfect little one." He praised, pulling out and slamming forward, giving harry what he wants.

Harry let out a scream, his eyes rolling back. "Yes!" He gasped out, toes curling as he savored the burn.

Severus thrust into Harry again "You feel so good,love." He said "So tight around daddy." He murmured.

Harry fell silent, panting hard as he tried to rock back into each thrust. He couldn't stop the string of moans, however.

"Come on, little one, I want to hear you." He moaned, thrusting harder

Harry cried out as severus slammed into his prostate. "Please! Please Sev'rus!"

Severus began stroking Harry's leaking cock, slamming even harder into him. "I'm so close, little one." He panted "Want you to come first." He managed to get out.

Harry arched sharply, the next brush of his prostate mixed with the hand on his cock to drag him over the edge.

Severus felt Harry clinch around his cock and that was all it took for Severus to go o we the edge right behind harry. Catching his breath, he murmured a spell that set Harry's hands free before pulling Harry into his arms.

"You did so good, love." He praised

Harry gave him a dazed grin, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. "Kept lab safe too! I cast protection charms before you came in."

Severus rolled his eyes and chuckled fondly as he stroked his hands through Harry's hair lovingly

"See, the lab is safe." Harry grinned, pressing close.

"Yes, I see that." He said with a chuckle. "You did a good job." I mumbled, nuzzling his face into Harry's hair.

Harry hugged him tightly, running a half down his back. "Sorry I almost hexed your ex." He hummed, not sounding the least bit sorry.

Severus snorted. "I'm not." He said in amusement

"Oh good. Because the only sorry I am is that I didn't do it." Harry grinned.

Severus laughed a real laugh, holding Harry closer "I love you." He laughed out

"I love you too. " Harry beamed at getting Severus to laugh

"So did you like being tied up?" Severus asked curiously

Harry nodded after he thought it over. "Not all the time, but sometimes."

Severus nodded "Whatever you want , little one." He agreed.

Harry smiled widely. "Having an empty castle is going to be fun."

Severus scrunched up his nose "That's not what I meant."

Harry laughed brightly. "No take backs"


	11. Chapter 11

Harry grinned mischievously from where he was hiding in an alcove, waiting for Severus to walk past. Once he finally did, he yanked him in, slamming him against the wall before sliding to his knees and hurriedly pushing his trousers down.

Snape let out a small sound of shock as he was pulled into the alcove, hand twitching for his wand but stopped when he saw it was Harry. "What are you..." he got out before Harry dropped to his knees.

Harry didn't waste time for Severus to try and talk him out of it, sucking Severus as far into his mouth as he could.

Severus groaned, threading his fingers through Harry's hair "Harry." He moaned "Someone could see us." He reasoned, panting softly

Harry hummed around him before pulling back to tongue at the head. "We're in the dungeons of an empty castle. Won't happen. "he chuckled before swallowing him back down.

Severus grunted, tightening his grip on Harry's hair , "You're such a sneaky brat." He said breathlessly, biting his lip so he didn't yell out ' _Where did he learn this_?' He thought, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Harry sucked harder, managing to sink further down with a soft moan.

"Merlin" Severus moaned out, letting his head fall back against the wall, willing himself not to thrust into Harry's perfect mouth.

Harry curled his hands around Severus' hips, stroking along his skin

Severus scraped his nails gently across Harry's scalp "So close, love." He managed to say

Harry smirked as much as he could, flicking his eyes up to lock onto Severus'

The look of pure lust in Harry's eyes is what sent him over the edge, biting his lip hard to keep from yelling, spilling his hot seed into Harry's eager mouth.

Harry sputtered, swallowing as much as he could before standing, licking the bit that escaped off the corner of his mouth.

Severus leaned forward, kissing harry passionately, tasting himself on Harry's lips made him groan.

Harry grinned, returning the kiss hard before giving Severus a wink and bolting from the alcove. "Gonna go see Mione, Love you!" He laughed, flying down the hall he was running so fast.

Severus stood there slightly shocked. "What in Merlin's name." He muttered as he pulled up his pants and straighten his robes. He smirked, payback will be sweet.

Harry laughed brightly that evening, leaning over where Severus was laying on the couch. "So did you like it?" he asked, kissing his forehead.

Severus scowled at him playfully "Someone could have seen, you impulsive brat." He said with a chuckle

"In the middle of the dungeons when no student was in the castle? Doubtful." Harry laughed brightly

"The other teachers ARE here, you know?" Severus informed him

"How often do they go to the dungeons?" Harry raised an eyebrow

Severus huffed, mumbling under his breath "not the point."

"But a very good point." Harry kissed him again before humming. "What should we do for supper?"

Severus raised his eyebrow "We have house elves, you know how to use them." Severus snarked, plotting revenge quietly

"Are you saying you don't like my cooking?" Harry asked, pouting dramatically

Severus chuckled in amusement "You burn water, love." He joked

"Lies and slander" Harry huffed playfully

Severus smiled softly "I'm not hungry." He says "I think I'm going to bed early.." he announced, standing up and stretching. "You eat." He said,making his way to the bedroom.

Harry watched him go, confusion on his face. It wasn't like Severus to turn down his cooking

Severus grumbled to himself as he got himself ready for bed "Thiis is going to be a disaster." He mumbled under his breath where only he could hear, climbing in the bed and cuddling down.

Harry sighed, calling a house elf for a sandwich before heading to bed himself, curling close to Severus.

Severus was asleep but he felt the bed dip lightly, smile on his face, as he slung his arm open in invitations for Harry to come closer.

Harry let out a relieved smile, nuzzling close to Severus, burying his face in the other man's throat. He drifted off with a smile, curled around him.

The next morning Severus got up early, slipping out of bed and dressing quietly so Harry could sleep in. He had a staff meeting today for the upcoming year, it's hard to believe the summer was almost over , and they would be in the castle without the golden trio and company's year in their classes. He smiled lovingly at harry and slipped out of the room quietly

Harry shivered, burying himself into the blanket before waking up, looking around before he yawned. Oh yeah, Severus had that meeting. He got up wondering the halls as he waited for Severus to be done.

Severus hung around afterwards to talk to Minerva about Harry remaining in the castle with him, it was a surprise so they were talking in hushed voices. Which of course she agreed wholeheartedly. He had a feeling Harry was worrying about this issue so he took it upon himself to resolve it. They both clammed up immediately when they heard the door open to the faculty lounge.

Harry peeked inside the lounge, his smile widening at the sight of Severus. "Hi! Did the meeting go well?" He had noticed how they had clammed up when he came in, but he figured it was school year stuff

Severus just raised an eyebrow and nodded stiffly, saying his goodbyes to Mcgonagall, he walked back towards the hallway with harry. "I have some brewing to do, Poppy needs some potions in stock for the begining of the year." He informed Harry

Harry nodded, leaning up to press a kiss to Severus' cheek.

Severus smiled distractedly. They entered Severus' rooms "I'll be out later." He informed him, kissing Harry on the top of his head before disappearing into his personal potions lab

Harry gave him a confused smile as he watched the door close. What was going on

Severus brewed well after dinner, when he finally came out he looked exhausted, only wanting a shower and his bed.

Harry stood quickly, putting his book to the side. "Oh Sev'rus you look exhausted. C'mon." He gently led him into the bathroom, knowing he would want the fumes off him.

Severus waved him off gently "I've got it, love." He mumbled, making his way over to the shower to turn it on.

"I want to help." Harry insisted gently, taking his outer robe and sending it to be cleaned.

"I've got it." He said a little more sternly than needed, just wanting to jump in and out and straight to bed.

Harry froze, hurt creeping into his face. "Okay." He murmured, giving him a kiss before wandering into the bedroom, at least making sure that the bed was ready for him.

Severus washed quickly, getting out and towel drying his body as he looked down on the counter, seeing a pair of pajamas that Harry had obviously laid out of him. Scowling at himself for the way he talked to Harry a little bit ago, Harry knew he's grouchy when he gets that exhausted. But that was no excuse for snapping at him. He exited the bathroom feeling a little better but still very tired.

Harry smiled up at him. "Feel better?" He asked as he walked up to him, hugging him tightly.

Severus smiled tiredly at him, wrapping his arms around the younger man, burying his face in Harry's hair. "'M'sorry. Shouldn't have snapped at you." He mumbled against Harry's hair.

"You're tired, I get it. It hurt but I still understand why it happened." Harry kissed him softly.

Severus hmmm'd into the kiss "Bed?" He said against Harry's lips

"Of course. I got it straightened up." Harry led him to the bed.

"Thank you love." Severus mumbled as he fell back against the mattress and snuggling under the covers. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Harry laughed softly, tucking him in before kissing his forehead, going to finish the book he was reading.

Severus knew lying to Harry about another meeting was wrong. He felt bad about it, he really did. But he needed to go down to Hogsmeade alone. He had some shopping to do and he needed Harry away to do.

He took a deep breath as he entered the tiny jewelry shop the little bell dinging to announce his arrival. He nodded to the shopkeeper and began his search.

The shopkeeper was, incidentally, a little shocked to see Severus Snape in his store. He stepped from behind the counter. "Professor! Is there anything I can help with?"

Severus took another deep breath then cleared his throat. "I need an engagement ring." He said in his normal confident and casual tone.

Markus' eyes widened. An _engagement_ ring?! He nodded, leading the teacher over to a glass counter. "Here they are. Any idea on styles or stones that you would like?"

Severus pondered a moment. "Green." He answered finally

Markus grinned, picking up a tray with green stones set in silver and white gold settings. "What about some of these?

Severus scanned the collection multiple times, almost giving up on his endeavor, until one at the very back caught his attention.

"That one." He said, pointing to the ring that caught his eye

Markus' picked up the white gold band, the emeralds sparkling along with the diamonds as he held it out for Severus' inspection. "There is, of course, a sizing charm on it, so it will size itself to fit your future fiancee." He smiled, tilting the band to show how they sparkled. "We also do custom engraving if there's something you'd like inside, like a saying, or a date."

"I have something in mind." Severus said, a small smile tugging at his lips. He grabbed a slip of paper and wrote it down for Marcus. "I'll wait while you finish up." He said, going over to one of the chairs in the corner and sat patiently

Markus let out a low whistle as he saw what he was engraving. Lucky person. He quickly finished, making sure it was polished before tucking it in a velvet ring box. "All done, Professor."

Severus nodded and went to the counter to pay "Thank you." He said as he walked out of the shop, heading back towards the castle

Harry frowned, having just asked Minerva how the meeting had went only to be told there hadn't been one. Severus was apparently hiding something, what was it? He walked down the halls aimlessly, lost in thought.

Severus entered the castle, heading to his rooms to put the ring up until it was time to use it, lost in his own thoughts he quite literally bumped into Harry, steadying them both with hands on Harry's shoulders. He smile when he realized who he ran into. "Hey love. How's your day going?" He asked sweetly.

Harty squeaked as he bumped into someone, eyes widening in surprise. "Severus!" He smiled softly at the pet name. "I'm okay. Just confused because I asked Mcgonagall how the meeting went and she didn't know what I was talking about." He gave Severus a narrow eyed look.

Harry eyed him for a moment before nodding. "How did it go?"

"It went well." He answered, kissing him gently. "Lunch?" He asked nodding towards his rooms

Harry soaked up the kiss with a smile. "Yes!I'm so hungry!"

Severus chuckled, taking Harry's hand and leading him towards the food.

The next morning Severus sneaked out of bed again, this time he didn't even tell Harry anything. He just needed some time to himself before he did this. He spent most of his time hidden out in his potions classroom, twirling the ring in his fingers, wondering if harry would say yes.

It was getting dark when he finally returned to his rooms and to an obviously pissed off Harry Potter on the couch.  
"Hey love." He said, at least having the decency to look a little bit sheepish.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow "Nothing." He says calmly.

"Bullshit!" Harry glared. "Why are you sneaking around? Lying to me? I asked every professor if there was another meeting today like yesterday and ALL of them were confused." He crossed his arms. "You've been distant the past couple of weeks, snapping at me before turning around in almost the next breath acting all lovey."

"Harry..." Severus began calmly, only to be cut off by the younger man.

"No! I want to know what's going on!" Harry huffed, turning his back to Severus. "Why are you hiding something?"

"I'm not..." And cut off once more by Harry.

"Don't LIE to me!" Harry yelled, having yet to turn around, his shoulders curling in.

It took all of Severus' self control not to chuckle at the man in front of him. ' _Might as well do it now_.' Severus thought with butterflies beginning to collect in his stomach.

Severus dropped down to one knee, pulling out the the ring and waiting for Harry to turn around, all but holding his breath.

Harry heard Severus' clothes rustle and the soft thud of him slipping to his knees. "Oh hell no! Getting on your knees is not going to fix it this time, no matter how much I love it when you su-" he turned and froze, his eyes widening.

Severus smiled softly up at harry, waiting on him to register the situation

"What..." Harry sucked in a breath, his eyes taking in the fact that Severus was on one knee and holding a FUCKING RING BOX. "Severus..."

"Harry..." he said softly, nerves trying get the best of him "Will you marry me?" He asked, hopefully

Harry's jaw dropped before he flung himself at Severus, knocking them both to the ground with a screamed "YES"

Severus chuckled softly "Yes?" He asked, still a bit shocked at the reaction.

"YES! Oh my god, Severus." Harry kissed him hard, clutching to the sides of his face.

Severus kissed him back, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Forgiven?" He murmured against Harry's lips

"THIS is what you've been hiding?" He asked, pulling awaye, shock still on his face as he opened the ring box.

Severus chuckled. "What did you think I was doing?" He asked in amusement

"Fuck if I knew! I just knew you were hiding something and lying." Harry pouted, holding the ring box out. "Put it on me?"

Severus laughed at Harry's pouting "Of course, love." He said, taking the ring from the box but stopping midway to let him inspect it first

Harry smiled softly. "It's so pretty. I love it."

"It's engraved, love." He said softly

"Engraved..." he tilted the band, gasping softly as he saw the inscription, "Me unum atque unicum amorem, Semper...I'm your one and only love?" He whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

Severus smiled lovingly at Harry "Always." He said simply, finishing the quote and answering Harry's question.

Harry sniffled, wiping his eyes before holding out his left hand. "Always."

Severus slipped the ring onto Harry's finger easily., pulling Harry to him and kissing him soundly. After breaking the kiss he pulled back slightly "I already cleared it with Minerva, you can stay here in the castle, with me." He informed Harry.

Harry perked up. "Really?" He'd been worried about having to find somewhere else, because he REALLY didn't want to go to Grimmauld.

Severus nodded "I asked her the other day, she was all for it." He said with a chuckle

Harry kissed him again, hard.

Severus kissed him back holding him close.

"I love you." He whispered softly, still sniffling


	12. Chapter 12

The day had finally arrived, their wedding day, and one Severus Snape was pacing in his living room. The couch in that living room was occupied by Draco Malfoy, nursing a glass of firewhisky, with a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"You are going to wear a hole in the floor, Godfather." Draco said coolly, causing the older man to stop momentarily and glare at him before he returned to his pacing.

"He's Harry bloody Potter!" Severus exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation, not stopping his pacing. "Who knows what he wants with an ex-death eater! Because Merlin knows, he could do a hell of a lot better!" He continued, breathing heavily, his thoughts stressing him out even more than he already was.

Draco snorted, sipping at his drink again. "I doubt he wants anyone else. Regardless on what he may deserve. Though there are times I'm unsure of if he is good enough for YOU."

Snape stopped again, arching a questioning eyebrow at his god son. "He's quite literally saved the entire world, Draco." He drawled "Really, would anyone be good enough for me in your eyes?" He asked fondly, letting a smile pass over his lips.

"No one really. Which is why the fact that you want HIM makes him just right for you." Draco smiled

Severus hummed at Draco's round about approval and continued his pacing. "What if he decides I'm not what he wants, not what makes him happy?" He asked with his face still neutral. Anyone besides Draco, except Harry, wouldn't be able to pick up on the truly terrified tone in the older Slytherin's voice.

"How is being married going to change the day to day. I've seen you two together and the bloody savior looks at you like you hung the sun and moon."

Severus Finally stopped pacing, running a hand down his face as he unceremoniously plopped down on the other end of the couch with a sigh.

"Its okay." Draco reached out to clasp his shoulder. "He loves you."

Severus nodded stiffly, snatching the drink from Draco's other hand and downing it in one drink before standing up again.

Draco laughed. "Brush your teeth. You don't want him smelling that."

Severus rolled his eyes, grabbing his suit as he made his way to his bedroom to change into his tux.

Harry wasn't fairing much better, chewing on his thumbnail as he paced.

"Harry, really, you need to calm down." Hermione said smartly "It won't help anything." She reasoned with him.

"But mine what if he changed his mind?" Harry whimpered

"He hasn't, Harry" she reassured him with a smile.

Harry clutched at his hair. "Why would he want ME?"

Hermione sighed, standing up and placing her hands on his shoulders, physically stopping his infernal pacing. "You're amazing, Harry." She soothed.

"I'm really not" Harry whispered

Hermione frowned slightly. "He looks at you like you're the only one in the room, Harry." She explained "I've never seen him look that way at anyone in the time I've known him." She reassured him.

"I'm scared." He admitted softly. "I want it so bad. What if he doesn't?"

"Oh Harry " she sighed, hugging her friend close, trying to comfort him. "He's so in love with you. He's a serious man, he wouldn't ask if this wasn't truly what he wanted"

Harry soaked up the hug, taking a deep breath.

Hermione rubbed his back soothingly "you best get dressed. Don't want to be late for your own wedding." She joked

Harry smiled, kissing her cheek before grabbing his suit. "Thanks Mione"

Hermione eased from the room, heading for the great hall to make sure everything was perfect before the grooms arrived.

Severus stood at the altar that had been erected where the head table usually sat, stoic as ever, with Draco by his side.

Minerva was acting as the officiate, she stood in front of Severus, dressed in a new pair of dress robes and she seemed to be very pleased with the outcome of their relationship.

The hall was filled with chairs, split into two sides and very few were empty. To be fair, most of the seats were occupied by a red head, but there were plenty of other familiar faces in attendance as well.

Severus took a deep breath, making sure his "cold and calculating" mask was very much secure, while his insides were swarming with butterflies and thoughts of "what if's" that plagued him as he waited for Harry to walk though the double doors.

Harry waited until his cue before slipping through the doors, taking a deep breath as he started walking down the aisle. The sight of Severus (IN A TUX OH MERLIN) made his pace speed up, wanting to get to him NOW.

Severus' mask slipped right off his face when he saw Harry. "He's perfect." Severus breathed where no one could hear. When he caught Harry's eye and saw the man speed up, he tried not to smirk, but he failed miserably.

Harry beamed at Severus as he got there well before the music stopped, ignoring the soft laughter in the audience. Peeking over his shoulder, he winked. "Like I was going to wait longer than I had to!" he sniffed haughtily before turning back to Severus, eyes wide.

Severus chuckled softly at his lovers antics before smiling lovingly at Harry. He wasn't sure if the few subtle gasps from the audience was for the laugh or the smile, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He grabbed Harry's hand, stroking the back with his thumb in a soothing manner. He could feel the nervousness mixed with excitement radiating off the younger man as they turned towards Minerva.

Harry was almost vibrating in his skin as the ceremony drug on. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Minerva said he could kiss his new husband. He turned, launching himself at Severus, kissing him hard.

Severus smiled against Harry's lips and kissed him back, pulling him close against him. Smirking he dipped harry and kissed him thoroughly, the crowd erupting in cheers and cat calls as they clapped.

Harry pulled away with a bright laugh, clinging to Severus' shoulders. "Husband." he whispered, his smile softening.

Severus smiled "Husband" he returned as he righted them both, hugging Harry to him tightly.

Harry clung to him, letting out a soft laugh. "I love you so much."

Severus smiled, nuzzling his face into Harry's neck "I love you too, Harry." He mumbled.

Severus pulled back, releasing Harry from his grip, but keeping ahold of his hand.

With a deep breath Severus squeezed Harry's hand lightly "Well, my love, I think we have a reception to attend." He said softly to Harry, nodding to the back corner where Mrs.. Weasley was already getting Everything set up.

Harry laughed brightly, nodding and heading toward the corner, refusing to let go of Severus.

Mrs. Weasley smiles happily at them. "Boys! It's time for your first dance as husbands!" She said excitedly as everyone gathered around to watch.

Severus turned and raised an eyebrow at Harry, silently asking if he was ready.

Harry smiled crookedly ."Sorry about this, I don't dance well." He warned, laughing as he held out his hand.

Severus smiled and accepted the offered hand, pulling Harry to the dance floor where they waited for the song to begin. "You'll do fine love." He soothed quietly where only Harry could hear.

Harry gave him a tiny smile, slowly starting to dance as the music started. "I'm hoping I don't smash your toes." he mused.

Severus snorted softly "I'm sure I'll recover." He mumbled. Severus took the lead and waltz him all around the dance floor for the entirety of the song, and by some miracle Harry had only misstepped a few times into Severus' feet.

A new song began and other couples began to flood the dance floor.

Harry was giggling softly to himself as Severus all but twirled him around. He clung to his husband, his smile so wide it felt like his face would split in two

"One more dance then cake?" He offered with a small smile.

Harry nodded, having too much fun to stop just yet.

Severus rested his arms loosely around Harry's waist, swaying together.

The ex spy scanned the room as they danced, taking in the couples. He snorted softly as Luna twirled Hermione, rather theatrically, around the dance floor. But the thing that caused his eyebrows to reach his hairline was the sight of his god son making his way towards a very dejected looking Weasley, the youngest boy to be precise. He nodded his head towards the scene for Harry to look as well.

Harry peeked over, a grin on his face. "Oh Merlin." He breathed, his fingers clutching at Severus as they watched Draco and Ron talk. "Who would have thought."

"If you can't say something nice...?" Severus offered jokingly.

"I think there's going to be a lot of NICE between them." Harry laughed brightly.

Severus groaned "Please don't." He said, shaking his head to get rid of that image.

"Never." Harry's grin grew. "You know you'd love for Draco to be happy. And who knows, there may be a LOT of happiness headed his way." Harry laughed brightly, spinning around with Severus.

Severus just rolled his eyes "No comment." He muttered. "Ready to cut the cake?" He asked, changing the subject.

Harry's smile softened as he nodded, kissing Severus' cheek, tossing a wink at Draco as they passed.

Severus shook his head as he followed his husband, quite sure he heard his god son choke on whatever he was drinking as Harry passed.

Harry let out a tiny giggle, smiling at Molly as she passed over the cake knife. "Wanna do this that silly muggle way?" he asked mischievously, giving Severus a sideways grin and keeping his voice between them.

Severus sighed, feigning exasperation "Very well." He answered, giving a small smile so Harry knew he didn't mind.

Harry cackled quietly to himself, wanting to see everyone's reactions. "You first." he breathed, opening his mouth, eyes twinkling.

Severus smirked, slicing the cake with the knife and picking up the piece with his fingers, putting it to Harry's lips. As the younger man went in for a bite Severus smirked and smashed the whole piece into his new husbands face.

Harry blinked, having almost thought Severus hadn't actually wanted to. He then started laugh, his nose crinkled as he took his little bit, smashing it onto Severus' face, enjoying the shocked tittering of the audience as he wiped cake off his own face to add it to Severus'

Severus was sure the audience thought that he was going to curse Harry right there but he just chuckled softly, pulling Harry to him "You look delectable." He murmured, kissing the younger man soundly.

"Ack, you got it in my nose." Harry laughed after they had broken the kiss, his nose crinkling before he waved the mess away with his wand.

Severus chuckled again, kissing Harry's forehead.

Before long they were separated , pulled into different conversations, giving Severus the perfect chance to slip away.

With practiced silence ,the older man exited the great hall without anyone really noticing. He hid in an alcove, that you couldn't see unless you were really trying to look into it, and waited for his curious husband to come looking.

"Curiosity trapped the lion" he mused to himself as he waited.

Harry looked around, humming as he couldn't find Severus. The party was winding down anyway. "Maybe he went to the room already." Harry shrugged, waving to the others before he set off to their rooms, the others gathering in the front hall to chat for a bit longer.

'That didn't take long.' Severus thought in amusement as he heard the unmistakable footsteps of Harry. Once the younger man got into view, Severus reached out and grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall roughly and pinning him there with his hand over Harry's mouth so he wouldn't scream and alert the others.

Harry gasped, almost crying out after he was pinned, until he saw who had snatched him. "Sev'rus?" he murmured, muffled by the hand on his mouth.

Severus kept his hand where it was and began to nip at Harry's jaw, kissing down to his neck and up to his ear. "You have to be quiet, little one. We don't want anyone to hear" he breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry shivered, letting out a tiny squeak as his eyes fluttered, one hand sliding up Severus' chest.

Severus smacked his hand away. "Ah ah" he taunted "this is revenge for the last time we were in an alcove." He informed him, turning him around in one movement, pressing him to the wall.

Harry groaned softly, looking over his shoulder. "Revenge?"

Severus pressed his body tight against Harry's as he bit down on the younger man's neck, grinding his hips forward against Harry's ass. "Oh yes, Little one. Revenge." He murmured "you thought I'd let you get away with surprising me the way you did?" He asked, sucking on Harry's neck softly.

Harry panted, chanting his hips back as much as possible. "Thought you liked that?"

"Mmmm I did, but that doesn't mean you get away with it." Severus teased, mumbling a spell to rid them of their shirts. Severus reached around and tweaked one of Harry's nipples as he continued to nip and suck at his neck.

Harry whined, grinding back as much as he could, aiming to tease. "What are you going to do to me, Daddy?"

Severus groaned in appreciation as he smacked Harry's ass. "Daddy is going to fuck you right here , where anyone could see." He murmured against Harry's ear.

Harry bit back a moan, shuddering. "Gotta keep me quiet, Daddy." He panted.

Severus thought quickly, grabbing one of their discarded ties, wrapping it securely around Harry's head where it rested snugly between his lips. He then smacked Harry's ass again for good measure.

"There, now be good for daddy."

Harry let out a muffled moan, jerking back even as he nodded

Severus carded his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging roughly. He then moved to trailing the tips of his fingers down hairs back, dipping one finger into his waistband.

Harry moaned, trying to reach back to tug him closer.

Severus grabbed his hips and ground himself against Harry's ass, making sure he knew just how aroused Severus already was.

Harry whined, his head falling back as he tried to get more.

Severus mumbled another spell to devise them both of their pants, reaching down he squeezed Harry's ass approvingly.

Harry started begging, even as it came out just a garbled mess around the makeshift gag.

Severus smirked, reaching forward and loosening the gag a bit "What was that, little one?" He asked against Harry's ear

"Fuck me Daddy, please fuck me, wanna feel you ooze out of me on the way to our rooms, don't want to be able to sit tomorrow."

"Merlin." Severus growled out, replacing the gag and pushing Harry further against the wall.

Severus kissed his way down Harry's back, licking the little dip in his back before he reached his ass. Now on his knees,He bit down on each cheek, licking where he had bitten.

Harry whined, rocking back against, pleading as much as he could. Fuck he wanted it

Severus spread his legs with his elbow, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands, thrusting his tongue into Harry's waiting hole.

Harry cried out, his head falling back as he ground against Severus' face.

Severus held Harry in place by his ass cheeks as he continued to plunge his tongue into Harry mercilessly

Harry tried to beg for more, reaching behind him to try and pull Severus closer.

Severus buried his face in Harry's ass, sticking his tongue in as far as possible, wiggling it teasingly.

Harry whined loudly, rocking his hips back.

Severus stopped, pulling away. He kissed his way up Harry's back and whispered in his ear "Do you want a spell or do you want me to stretch you out myself?" He growled.

Harry rocked back demandingly. He didn't want to wait

Severus chuckled "Alright, little one." He said, using a lubrication and stretching spell

Harry moaned louder, grabbing for Severus.

Severus used one hand to guide the tip of his cock to Harry's stretched hole. He used the other to grab Harry's hair and yank his head back "You're mine, little one. Forever now." He growled as he thrusted his hips forward harshly, burying himself all the way into Harry.

Harry moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. His fingers scrambled for purchase on the stone

Severus groaned at the feeling of harry around him. He removed the gag and whispered into Harry's ear "I'm going to fuck you into the wall, love. You have to be quiet though, or we will get caught" He warned.

"G-gonna have to keep me quiet Daddy." Harry whimpered. "You feel too good to keep quiet."

Severus growled, thrusting into Harry once and stilling himself completely "You will be quiet, little one." He commanded.

Harry whined. "Can't help it daddy"

"Put your hand over your mouth and keep it there." He said in his 'professor' voice.

Harry moaned, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Good, little one." Severus praised as he pulled out and thrusted back into Harry hard, hitting his prostate in the process.

Harry jerked in Severus' hold, the sharp tugging on his hair making him whine louder

Severus put an arm around Harry's waist tightly, supporting them both. Trying his hardest to keep himself quiet too as he thrust into Harry over and over

Harry whined, resting his head back on Severus' shoulders as he murmured through his hand, begging and pleading for more.

Severus pulled back out and was about to slam back in when he heard voices from the hallway. He stilled, pressing against Harry, panting in his ear "Quiet, little one." He murmured

Harry sucked in a breath as the voices grew closer, clenching down on Severus' cock, trying to get more as his stomach tightened in arousal.

Severus began a torturously slow pace, trying to keep it quiet as the voices stopped right outside the alcove, continuing to talk amongst themselves. Severus reached around and ghosted his fingers over Harry's now dripping cock.

Harry sucked in a breath, biting on his lower lip to keep quiet as he rocked back against Severus, shaking.

Severus snapped his hips forward. "Do you want them to hear us, love?" He asked breathlessly, snapping his hips again "Want them to see how fully you belong to me?" He grunted and thrusted again "see you with my cock buried deep inside you, begging me to fuck you?" He asked, stroking Harry's cock teasingly

Harry couldn't stop the tiny whine, praying it was quiet enough that they weren't caught, mainly as he could hear Molly's voice talking to Hermione.

Severus bit down on Harry's shoulder, pounding into him and started to keep rhythm with his thrusts as he pumped Harry's cock.

"Close." Harry breathed quietly, his free hand going behind him to clutch at Severus' hip.

"Me too." Severus grunted "going to fill you up, little one." He said in a husky voice, his pace getting faster.

Harry seized, sucking in a breath as he bit his own hand to keep quiet as he came. He trembled hard, shuddering against Severus.

Severus came from the sensation of harry clenching around him, shooting his load deep into harry with the younger man's name on his lips.

Harry kept his pants shallow so they didn't attract the attention of those now finally wandering away from the alcove. "Oh fuck." he whispered, grinning.

Severus smirked, casting a cleaning spell and dressing them back in their tuxes.

Harry turned, kissing him hard.

Severus returned the kiss, chuckling softly as he took down the silencing charm he'd placed before Harry got there.

Harry was swaying, his hair a mess and his lips bruised as they stepped out of the alcove

"Good thing I put up the charm then, you really would have given us away." Severus said with a chuckle, taking Harry's hand as they walked back to the great hall to rejoin the others.

"You put up a charm?" Harry grinned crookedly, twining their fingers together.

Severus snorted "Us not being caught depended on you being quiet while I fucked you." He informed him in a whisper "Of course I put up a charm." He said with a chuckle.

Harry stuck out his tongue playfully, kissing Severus' cheek before pausing outside of the doors. "Want to go back in there?" he asked. "Or go back to our rooms?" He grinned crookedly.

Severus rolled his eyes "Insatiable brat" he said fondly. Turning their direction so they were headed back to the dungeons

Harry beamed up at him. "YOUR insatiable brat."

Severus snorted shaking his head as they walked through the door to their chambers. He stopped right inside, squeezing Harry's hand "Home" he sighed, smiling over at harry.

Harry leaned against him. "Home." he breathed, kissing him hard. "I love you."

"I love you too,Harry" he sighed, returning the kiss in earnest.


End file.
